A Second Hero
by Wild-Roze
Summary: The Triforce of Courage is torn in half and two Heros of Time emerge. Link, and another who will either help to bring peace, or bring all to ruin. A love blooms, in a wasteland of darkness, and heros face impossible odds. LXOC
1. The Door of Time

Summary : what if when Link got his spirit trapped in the Sacred Real , a second person got trapped in there with him . But what does Raru mean : everything that happens , was meant to happen ???  
  
Wild-Roze : Hi people , I love Zelda Ocarina of Time , and I can complete it with my eyes closed ! So I decided to write a fic on it , I'm not sure how it will turn out yet , but you know it might be drama it might be romance , I am planning on trying to focus it around romance and adventure , but u no , it could lead anywhere ! Please R&R !!!!!  
  
The Door of Time  
  
Link held the pearly blue ocarina in his hand . He stared out over Hyrule , in the direction the two horses had galloped , the first baring The Princess of Hyrule , Zelda , and her faithful assistant Impa , the second carrying..Link shuddered as he remembered those burning red eyes , brimming with evil , power and hate . He knew what it was that he had to do . In his bag he carried the three most important stones , the treasures of the earth , fire and water . He had been through Hell to get them and return them to Zelda , but before he could even present them to her she had run away from ..Him . Link sighed , his small friend , the fairy Navi floated around his head , before taking refuge in his green floppy hat . He blew his blonde bangs out of his eyes and turned and headed into the castle market place .  
  
Zaila crouched in the corner of the market , the fat rich woman showing off her stupid puppy . Her black eyes gleamed as they saw her purse hanging from a pudgy arm , bulging with money . She was about ten years old , nearing eleven . All her life the only thing she could remember was living on the streets . About four months ago she had stolen a newly born horse from Lon Lon Ranch . A black male , he was a very handsome creature , she had always wanted a horse and had named him Tairo . She had been stealing things her whole life , she had to in order to survive . The only things she had left of her parents was a bow and arrows , which used to belong to her mother , and a sword that used to belong to her father , she ahd no idea who they were , or where they came from , the only life she could remember was the one that she lived now . "Now!" She hissed . She sprung from her hiding place , and rushed towards the fat woman . Before she could reach her someone in green clotes stepped in her way , she didn't have time to stop and ploughed right into the hapless person . "Hey , bloody well watch where your going Blondie !" She yelled at the boy she had knocked over . She looked up , the fat lady had disappeared . "Shit ! There goes my dinner !" She said . She glared down at the boy . "Nice one , thanks a lot !" She stormed off down a small alleyway .  
  
Link stood up , he brushed himself down , wondering why that girl had been so upset , it hadn't even been his fault . He decided he wanted to know , and so he followed her . he walked down the dingy little alleyway , wondering where the girl had gone , he rounded a corner to be faced by a dead end . He was about to turn around when he heard a voice . "I'm sorry Tairo , I didn't get a chance to get any money , I'm afraid we both go hungry tonight ." Link crept up to the entrance of what looked like a tent . The ragged piece of canvas was stretched at an angle across the width of the alley so that any rain would just wash off it . He leaned in closer so he could hear what else transpired between the girl and this , Tairo . Navi chose a perfect time to appear . "Hey Link ," She said loudly , "What are you doing ?! We have to get to the Temple of Time !" "Hey , who's out there ?!" Came the voice of the girl . "You ?!" She said as she came out . "What the Hell are you doing ?!" The girl scowled at him and Link put his hands up defensively . "Nothing , really . I just wondered why you got so angry in the market place ." He told her . "That's none of your business!" She said , at the same time she eyed him up , smart clothes , several weapons , this guy looked loaded . She spun around and went into her tent shelter thingy , indicating the end of their conversation . Link scratched his head . "Well at least tell me who this Tairo person is ." She came out again . "Whats it to you Blondie ?!" "Just wondering." He said innocently . She sighed and whistled shrilly through her front teeth . There was a clacking of hooves against cobbles as the black horse came out of the tent . It was very young , its head only reaching the girl's shoulder . "There , happy ?! Now get lost !" "Alright I'm going ." Said Link , he wondered why that girl was so touchy . He left the allyway . Zaila smirked and entered her small home , a few minutes later she came out , a bow and arrows were strapped across her back , and a sword was too , they crossed each other , the sheathed sword underneath and the arrows on top . They were both much too big for her . "Tairo , don't worry , that kid is completely loaded , when I get his money , we are gonna have a feast fit for the Princess Zelda herself ! I promise I'll be back ." She stood up and spun around , a slight whinny coming from the tent ; Tairo's way of saying farewell and good luck .  
  
Link entered the huge , and beautiful Temple , the Triforce Symbol on the floor at its centre . He walked up to an altar , he knew what must be done . He took out the Ocarina of Time and put it to his lips , the melody that Zelda had taught him flowed from the instrument smoothly . The Song of Time . When he had finished there was a blinding flash of light , he quickly placed the thee jewels in the correct spaces made for them on the altar , and watched as the stone door slowly slid open , revealing the doorway to the Sacred Realm .  
  
Zaila smirked , those pretty stones alone looked like they were worth a bomb . She watched as the boy slowly walked through the door , she considered running up and taking the stones , but she decided that she would prefer to take his money and knock him out first . She silently ran to the doorway . She could see the boy , he was standing infront of a wonderfully expensive looking sword , seemed he was lost in thought . "Now!" She hissed . She rushed up behind him , but before she could lay a finger on him , he grasped the sword and tugged it free of the pedestal . She was only standing about a foot behind him , and suddenly she found that she was unable to move her body , blue light surrounded them and a great whirring noise like an imensly powerful machine that was powering up , surrounded them . Then everything was engulfed by a blinding white light . Zaila cried out in fear , she could see the boy infront of her , his sword still raised , how could he be so calm . Then an evil , booming laugh echoed in her ears . "I knew it , I knew you were the one who held the keys to the Sacred Realm . I really must thank you boy , for you have allowed me to finally enter this place , too bad for you though , hah hah hah hah !" Then the voice faded away , and Zaila felt dizzy , and her eyes closed , she felt like she was falling asleep and her limbs felt like lead weights . Her eyes closed , and didn't open for seven long years ...  
  
Wild-Roze : Okay Zelda fans , R&R and tell me wot u fink ! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter , I don't care if they are good or bad , but any constructive criticism would be great , but please no flames , and good reviews always encourage me to write faster , so R&R !!!!! Luv ya all Byeeeeeeeeee!!!!! 


	2. Seven Years Come and Gone

Wild-Roze : Thankyou all you people how reviewed my 1st chappy , I hope I get as many for this 1 as I did for that 1 . I kinda remembered that I didn't really describe what Zaila really looked like , so I'll try my best in this chapter . R&R Zelda fans !!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda , but I bloody wish I did !!!  
  
7 Years Come and Gone  
  
"Link , Zaila , wake up the two chosen by the Gods ." Murmered a soft voice . Link had no clue where he was , all he could remember was pulling out the master sword , someone behind him screaming , and then....nothing , it was like he had been asleep . His blue eyes opened blearily and he looked around him , he was in some kind of strange chamber , he was standing on a golden triforce , and everything around him was blue and shimmering , almost as if it was underwater . His eye was caught by a movement beside him . He looked around to see a very beautiful woman lying there . She looked very much like the girl he had seen earlier today , white hair , tied up in a ponytail , with two shorter bits trailing around the edges of her face , the eyes that were just flickering open were the same black , she even wore the same clothing ; a black tunic , with a white under shirt , and white leggings , black , floppy boots and black fingerless gloves . Perhaps it was Zaila's mother , or older sister , or something along those lines . She groggily stood up and looked around her . "Wh-where am I ?" She said , she looked around and saw Link , "And who are you ? You kinda look like that kid that I met earlier today , did you see where he went ? He looks pretty loaded , and me and Tairo need food tonight . If you help me find him , I'll give you half of whatever he has ." She said . Link didn't know what to say , was this woman trying to tell him that she was Zaila ?! That was impossible . "Ahem !" Said the soft voice again . Both of them looked around . A hugely fat man , with white hair , and wearing a long orange robe . "Link , Zaila , you two have been chosen by the Gods of Hyrule ." The two looked at each other . "Y-Your Zaila ?!" Said Link . "No Shit , but I don't have a clue who you are . I think this old man is crazy , cos I know that Link is only my age , ten years old !" "But , I am Link ." The man in orange laughed softly . "Hey , what do you think your laughing at old man ?!" Yelled Zaila . "I am truly sorry , I am Raru , the Sage of Light , Link when you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal you were far too young to become the hero of time , so your spirit was sealed away for seven years , and Zaila , you were caught up init too , so your spirit too was sealed away . Look at yourselves ." The two looked down at their bodies . Zaila cried out . Instead of her small ten year old body , she could see a long , slim pair of legs which appeared to be hers , she had to lean forwards to see them though , because her chest also had grown quite a lot . She reached up to hitch up the bow and arrows , and sword which were still slung across her back , because of course they were too big for a child , and so she always had to hitch them up , but of course she found that she didn't need to , because now the straps fitted perfectly .  
  
Link looked down , and what he saw surprised him too , he was taller , and adult muscled had filled in his arms legs and chest . The Hylian Shield which had been far too big for him when he pulled out the sword , now fitted nicely on his back . Navi flew around him exitedly . "Look Link , you big now , your all grown up !" When the two had finished examining themselves , they looked back at Raru . Zaila didn't like the idea of loosing 7 years of her life . "But , I don't want to be here ! I wasn't meant to get caught up in that blue light , all I wanted was some money !" Raru chuckled at her childish whining , after all , their minds still were ten years old . "Everything that happens was meant to happen . Zaila , you were supposed to get caught up and drawn into the Sacred Realm along with Link , and you were supposed to be the Second Hero of Time ." Zaila didn't know what he was talking about , so she waited for him to finish . "Let me explain everything , because I am sure you are very confused ." Said Raru . "Link , as you were the one to draw the Master Sword from the pedestal , you are the only one who can operate the time warp . Now let me tell you a little bit about this place , the Sacred Realm , and why your spirits were sealed away . You were too young 7 years ago , not nearly strong enough to take on the challenges that you must face now . But though you opened the door to the Sacred Realm in the name of Peace , Ganondorf was able to enter . He was able to reach the Triforce first . But because his heart was not pure , the Triforce split , and each section of it went to the person chosen by the Gods . As you were both caught up and brought to the Sacred Realm , that makes each of you Hero's of Time , and so the section of the Triforce representing courage , split in half and went to each of you . Ganondorf took the Triforce of Power , and using it he was able to invade and conquer the Sacred Realm , only this place remains untouched by evil . After the Sacred Realm , Ganon went back to Hyrule , and in seven short years , he has transformed your homeland into a twisted world of monsters and evil .Your task is to awaken my six fellow Sages , and add their power to yours , with the combined might of the Sages , and the hero's of Time , then we will be able to defeat Ganondorf and return this beautiful land of Hyrule back to its original state ." Link nodded , he understood ,and was ready to go . Zaila just scowled , she didn't want anything to do with this , she didn't even believe in this sort of thing . She had lost faith in the three Godesses long ago , if they really cared then they wouldn't have made her life a miserable one where she had to fight for scraps to eat and live like a rat on the streets . "Do you both understand your duty as the Hero's of Time ?" Raru asked them . "Link nodded . "We do ." He answered for both of them , Zaila snapped her head around and glared at him , hating him because this was all his fault , and at the same time , noticing how handsome he was....She mentally slapped herself , how could she think that , why would she be attracted to this stupid blonde freak ?! Raru smiled . "Good , now each of you must take this medallion , then my power shall be added to yours ." He gave each of them a bronze medallion with the symbol of light . He smiled , and waved to them as bright light engulfed each of them . "Everything that happens was meant to happen ." They heard his voice before the light got too much for them and they shut their eyes .  
  
When they reopened their eyes , they looked around them . They were standing infront of the pedestal in the Temple of Time . "Hey , Zaila , do you really think this is seven years into the future ?!" Asked Link . "I don't know and I don't care ! All I want to do is go home !" She said , she turned and began to walk out , Link sighed at followed her , she was very beautiful , but also had a huge temper . Suddenly she stopped , and turned around , Link sensed it too , and looked over his shoulder . A young man was standing next to the pedestal , he had not been there a moment ago . Link drew his sword , incase this guy was an enemy , Zaila did the same . "I have been waiting for you , Hero's of Time ." He said . He came forward , slowly and stopped when he was only about a metre infront of them . "My name is Shiek , of the Shiekah . , Zaila did the same . "I have been waiting for you , Hero's of Time ." He said . He came forward , slowly and stopped when he was only about a metre infront of them . "My name is Shiek , of the Shiekah . ou two are about to embark on a dangerous quest to save this land of Hyrule . You must awaken the Sages , one in a deep Forest , one in a Firey Mountain , one under a vast Lake , one in the House of the Dead , and one within the Godess of the Sand , you have already met the sixth one , Raru . You must go to the Forest Temple , the Sage cannot hear the voices from the Sacred Realm calling to her , because of the evil in the Temple , she is a girl , I'm sure you know..But first you should head to Kakariko Village , go to the Graveyard . You must hurry , Hyrule is depending on you ." Zaila and Link looked at eachother , before quietly walking out of the Temple and away from the strange young man . When they were outside Zaila put her sword away . "What a freak ! Anyway , it was nice to meet you Link , I'm off , bye !" She began to walk away . "Huh ? Wait , Zai , what about Hyrule ?" She spun around . "Hey , Blondie , don't call me Zai ! It's ZaiLA , and as for Hyrule , I don't care , it was all your fault that my spirit got trapped in there in the first place , so if you will excuse me , I am going home !" She spun around and started walking away , towards the market , Link sighed and followed her .  
  
When Zaila stepped foot in the market place , her mouth fell open and fear etched her face . The buildings were destroyed , they stood in ruins , but surprisingly there were still people dotted around the place , they looked very strange . She walked up to one , and stood close behind it , it had mottled brown skin and an expressionless face . "Umm , excuse me.." As soon as she spoke a piercing screech erupted from the mouth of the creature . Zaila tried to run away from it , but found that she couldn't move , it turned towards her , and reached out a clawed hand for her throat . Suddenly sweet notes filled the air , Zaila could not shift to see where they were coming from , but when the notes ended , the creature before her froze , ice covering its body . Zaila staggered away from it , able to move again , she looked around to see Link run the creature through with the master sword , and he did the same to all the other creatures . "Here," He said , handing her a creamy coloured ocarina . "You should remember that song , it can change night to day and it can also freeze zombies in their tracks . Take care of that , my friend Saria gave it to me ." He told her . Zaila would have said thanks , but she was still in shock . She slowly walked down the little alleyway , towards her home , Link following her .  
  
When Zaila reached the flap of canvas she stopped and surveyed the damage , she fell to her knees sobbing . The canvas was torn and shredded , and the few possessions that she had were strewn , broken , around the area , a few pots some drawing materials , bits of paper , small things that she had stolen . She was weeping her heart out . Link knelt next to her , attempting to cheer her up . "Zaila , don't worry , we can replace all of these things , we can go to Kakariko Village and see what we can find ." He told her . "I don't care about those stupid things !" She yelled between sobs . "What is it then ?" He asked . "T-Tairo is gone ! He's probably dead by now . I-I promised him I would come back !" She wiped tears from her deep black eyes and tucked a strand of white hair behind her pointed ear . Link looked around , sure enough , the beautiful black stallion was nowhere to be seen .  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , I know , not exactly a Cliffhanger , but u know .. In the next chappy Zaila cheers up a bit cos she meets someone she didn't expect to meet . But if she truly doesn't care about the fate of Hyrule , then what is Link going to do ? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think ! Thanks Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! R&R! 


	3. A Horse Fit For A Hero

Wild-Roze : Okay , Okay ! Here it is , chappy 3 . Man , I can't update at super sonic speed u know , I got skool now so it might take a little time ! But don't worry , they will be up ! Some 1 reviewed and said that I should write with more detail , so I'm gonna cram as much in as I can ! Enjoy ! R&R  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Zelda , unfortunately .  
  
A Horse fit for a Hero  
  
Link had finaly managed to pry the broken Zaila away from her destroyed child-hood home . He had taken her out of the market and helped her across the broken draw bridge . They stood , looking out over the land of Hyrule . It was exactly as Link remembered it , yet so different in every possible way .  
The grass , that had once been green and soft , rustled by the faint , warm winds , was now yellowish-grey stubble , that crackled unpleasantly underfoot . On the horizon , Lon Lon Ranch , rose majesticly , just as it always had , framed by the crimson glow of the orange Sun . But now even the Sun's rays failed to warm the barren lands , the icy wind hurled around , cloaking the castle in Winter's cruel grip permanently . Zaila looked around her , stunned by the once beautiful place which had been turned into a cold , famine-riddled wasteland . They started to walk away from the castle , as they got farther away from its high stone walls , the cold slowly dispersed , and the Sun was able to pierce the clouds , but still a chill wind blew . "I suggest we go to Lon Lon Ranch ." Muttered Link . Zaila didn't answer him , she really wasn't in the mood for talking , her whole world as she knew it was gone , her home , even if it was just a strip of canvas , her life , and her best friend Tairo . They walked across Hyrule Field , and it took them a good thirty minutes to reach the ranch . "One of my friends lives here ," Link told her , Zaila really didn't care , "I wonder how she is ? I wonder if she will even remember me ." He muttered . "Look Blondie," Hissed the white haired girl , "Are you just gonna stare at the place or are you actually gonna go in ?" He shrugged . "Ladies first ." She 'humphed' and strode past him , through the three , high wooden beams that made up the entrance to the Ranch . He sighed and shook his head , something that he would never understand was the workings of the female mind , he followed her into the Ranch .  
  
Ingo glared at the two horses , Epona , and that other one , a black stallion , with black eyes . Ingo had never bothered to name that damned horse , it was too much trouble , he was just known as 'Horse' , just like most of the others . These two though , they were trouble , he would be getting rid of one of them soon though , he was handing Epona over to Ganondorf as a gift . the other one , he could use as target practice when he got board . He looked at the stallion . His smooth , shining coat was as black as pitch , and his deep eyes radiated strength from their onyx depths , he was definitely one of the fastest horses on the Ranch , perhaps Ingo would keep him after all , and use him as a race horse . Not only was he fast , he was also huge , and his large , beautiful head reared up high over Ingo , speed and such size as his was a strange and powerful combination . He had arrived at the Ranch , a little under seven years ago , he had obviously been abandoned , by some cruel , heartless owner . But the ranch that he came to had been a happy one , where he had received food and care , that is until Ingo had taken over and had kicked Talon out . he had been given the Ranch by Ganondorf , and had forced young Malon to become his slave , the man was cruel , but Malon never blamed him for it , she put it down to the fact that he had been corrupted by the power that Ganondorf had promised him . He had managed to get a rope around the stallions thick neck , and he reared up angrily , hot breath snorting through his flared nostrils . "You no good bag of Bones ! I'll carve yeh flesh right off yeh hide if yeh don't calm down !" Screeched the cruel Ranch Master . He managed to drag the huge creature over to metal fence of the corral and tied him there , he raised the horse whip and was about to cast a stinging blow over the creature's rump . Suddenly he heard a whistling sound , and a well aimed arrow knocked the whip from his hand , the shock rifling up his arm . The black horse whinnied in shock , and it cast its deep eyes towards the entrance of the corral .  
  
Link grabbed Zaila's arm before she could string another arrow that would kill Ingo . "What do you think your doing ? You can't just go shooting people like that !" Zaila snarled and pushed him away from, her . "Stay out of this Blondie . Take one look at that horse , and I dare you to tell me you haven't seen him before !" She hissed angrily . Link's beautiful blue eyes rested on the stallion , he recognised it , but was unsure where he had seen it before . Zaila strung another arrow and sent it flying through the air .  
  
Ingo yelped in fear , he was sure that arrow was meant for him , it sung past his ear , he sighed with relief , the girl was obviously a novice with a bow if she had missed such an easy shot . "Ha , foolish Kid ! You missed !" He snarled at her . She merely smirked at him . "If you say so ." She said . Ingo gulped and slowly turned around , the rope , the only thing that had been holding the horse was severed , and the majestic creature glared hatefully down its long nose at the man . He squeaked in fear , and the powerful stallion tossed his head . Zaila smirked , she knew it was him , and to think , forty minutes ago she had been on her knees crying over his supposed death . It was Tairo . The horse reared up , screeching furiously at Ingo . "Tairo !" She called . The huge creature instantly stopped , its head turning and seeing its old master . A shrill whinny of joy escaped from the black horse as he cantered over to her and nuzled her chest . Zaila brushed her hand gently over his smooth face and kissed his velvety nose . "I'm sorry Tairo , I'm sorry I didn't come back . But I am here now ." Ingo was furious , and he began to come over to the girl . "Hey you no good little brat ! Get your grubby hands off my horse !" He screamed . Zaila ignored him completely , swung up onto Tairo's back , (Most of the horses have saddles on) and drove him towards the high wall of the ranch , she turned and called over her shoulder . "Link , take care of whatever business you have here . I am leaving , and I hope never to see you again !" She said , before breaking into a gallop and clearing the high wall and disappearing from view .  
  
Wild-Roze : There u go peeps , chappy 3 . Now R&R or no chappy 4 for you !! 


	4. Partners !

Wild-Roze : Hi all , I am really sorry that I haven't updated for yonks , but I have been away , and it has been sunny where I live , and I can't resist at least tryingt oget a tan . But it's not like it matters , cos this fic is a little crappy , and its not like anyone reads it . But if u do read it , could u please R&R , thankz a bunch !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the Zelda games , but Zaila is MINE MINE MINE  
  
Partners ?  
  
As Zaila rode away from the ranch , she felt a naggin guilt in the pit of her stomach , and she wondered why . Link had deserved everything she had said , he was a long eared , blonde haired , very handsome jerk !!!  
  
*Wait ! Did I just think that ?! What is the matter with me ? But , I'm not really sure why I was SO mean to him *  
  
*It's because you like him* Said a voice in the back of her head . She grumbled something inaudible .  
  
*You can't hide stuff rom me , I'm part of you , the nice part . Would it be so bad to give Link a hand in saving Hyrule ? He is headed for the forest . Didn't that Shiek person say something about a firey mountain ? Lets go check out deth mountain , cummon what do you say ?!*  
  
Zaila didn't reply , that little voice was right , she DID like Link , a little more than she would admit . She sighed , running her hand through Tairo's silky mane . She turned him towards Kakariko Village .  
  
Info was livid , a girl had just walked into his ranch and stolen one of her finest horses . He was red in the face and his small black eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his head . He slowly turned , his furius gaze resting on the girl's companion who she had left behind .  
  
Link could see that Ingo was ready to explode , so he would have to tread carefully , and pick his words wisely .  
  
"Uhh , I was wondering.........Could I ride one of your horses ?" He asked .  
  
Ingo glared at the boy . He couldn't throw him out of the ranch , because as of yet , he had done nothing wrong .  
  
"Fine !" He spat , "But you have to pay , and you have to ride inside the corral , I don't want you pulling another stunt like your friend !" He hissed .  
  
Link nodded as he was led to a pale sandy coloured mare , it looked underfed and poorly cared for . He turned away from the pathetic looking beast , and put his ocarina to his lips .  
  
The melody he played , had been taught to him by Malon , Epona's Song echoed sweetly around the corral . And in the corner , one horse , with a firey red coat and a white mane tossed her head , and galloped towards the source of the notes .  
  
Link looked up happily as Epona raced to his side , the last tiem he had seen her was when she was a foal . He swung up onto her back and cantered around the corral , the other horses darting out of their way .  
  
Ingo watched . The kid was certainly talented at riding , an idea came to him .  
  
"Hey , Kid !!" Link veered towards Ingo , coming to a hault infront of him .  
  
"Your getting pretty good at this , how about we have a little race ."  
  
Link nodded .  
  
"If I win , you can pay me 70 rupees , and if you win............"  
  
"I can keep the horse ?" Link suggested hopefully .  
  
Ingo looked at him as if he was crazy , no horse was worth 70 rupees , but then again he didn't have 70 rupees , so if he lost he would be in trouble , but he did have plenty of horses . And he didin't plan on loosing to some forest kid .  
  
"Alright then your on !" He said  
  
Both the horses were led outside the corral , Ingo on one , and Link on Epona . They stood on the starting line , awaiting the signal .  
  
"3..."  
  
"2."  
  
"1.."  
  
"GO!!!!!"  
  
Screeched Ingo . Both horses launched away , each trying to get an early lead . Link willed Epona to speed up , metally assuring her that if she won then she would be able to leave the Hellish Ranch forever .  
  
Link managed to get the lead , now he was able to cut Ingo off whenever he attempted to get past him . He urged on the panting horse as she sped around the perimetre of the corral . He urged Epona on with his heels , coaxing her to run faster . Ingo was directly behind him , slowly catching up . The finish line was ahead .  
  
"Cummon !" Hissed Link .  
  
Epona whinnied in determination , and put on an extra burst of speed , clearing the finish line , barely metres infront of Ingo .  
  
Ingo was stunned , he had never lost a race before , he couldn't believe that these two strange kids had just turned up out of nowhere , tamed and claimed his two wildest , most stunning horses . If Lord Ganondorf found out about this then it would be his neck !  
  
"Heh , heh , heh ! I told you you could keep the horse , but I never said you could leave this ranch ! Your staying here , make your self at home , kid !" He hissed . The high metal gates closed behind him , trappin Link in the ranch .  
  
The elf couldn't believe it ! Ingo was locking him because he won fair and square ! He growled and then remembered how Zaila had escaped from the ranch . He smirked at Ingo , and turned Epona so she was facing the high wall of the Ranch !  
  
Ingo realised his mistake !  
  
"No ! You little bastard ! Get back here with my horse !" He yelled .  
  
"MY horse !" Yelled Link over his shoulder as he urged Epona into a gallop , and braced himself as she charged the wall , clearing it in one powerful jump .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link stood in the graveyard in Kakariko Village , panting . He never knew ghosts could be so quick ! Dampe had surely given him a run for his money , but he had just managed to keep up with the dead graveyard keeper . And he grinned at the object that lay in his hand .  
  
The Hookshot !  
  
Now he would be able to get insde the Forest Temple , then he would go on to the Fire Temple up in Death Mountain !  
  
He grinned , mounting Epona he set out towards Kokiori Forest .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's blue eyed gaze dated warily from picture to picture . This Phantom Ganon , as proving quite a handful . He heard dry chuckling from behind him , and turned in time to deflect the ball of energy that the creature fired at him , before the creature vanished into a painting on the wall . He pulled out the bow and arrows he had discovered in the Forest Temple . He had got lost many times in the twisting corridors and confusing hallways .  
  
He watched as the black horse with its rider launch from a painting , he fired an arrow ,causing the monster to retreat behind the canvas .  
  
He looked around as the black rider appeared in a different picture ,and another one as well . Now there were two of them riding towards him in two different pictures , he had no idea which one was which . He gulped , and took a chance . He aimed an arrow at the one on his right , praying that it was the correct one . He was wrong . The butt of a spear , carried by the Phantom Ganon hit him from behind . it had come out of the picture on his left , and it laughed cruely as the elf fell unconcoiuss to the floor . He turned the spear around , so the needle sharp point was aimed at the base of Link's head .  
  
He was about to throw when an arrow sung through the air and burried itself it the creature's hand , pinning it to the spear . Suddenly the confused spectre was wrenched off the horse , which swiftly galloped into a portrait .  
  
It's red eyes squinted around in confusion , and saw the source of the trouble . A tall girl , with white hair stood glaring at the Phantom , and she swiftly drew her sword .  
  
The creature snarled and hurled itself at her . But it a pretty stupid move , all the girl had to do was raise her sword and the beast ran stright onto her blade .  
  
The monster howled in agony as the metal pushed its way in between its ribs . It raised its rad eyes to the cold black ones of its slayer , before its body vanished in a lavender firestorm .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link groaned and slowly opened his blue eyes . He sat up , he was sitting outside the tumbled down Temple of Time . He glanced around o see someone he didn't expect to see .  
  
"Zaila ! I thought you said you never wanted to see me again !"  
  
He breathed .  
  
"Yeah , well . I'm not so cruel as to just stand by and let you get killed by some weird Phantom monster am I ?! Oh , and here you go !"  
  
She tossed him two medallions , one was a shining emerald green , and the other was a ruby red .  
  
"What are these ?" He asked her .  
  
"They are the fire and forest medallions . I went to the Fire Temple in death mountain while you were in the Forest Temple . I turned up at the last minute when that freaky creature was about to make a necklace out of your eyeballs ! Your pretty lucky Blondie !" She said , standing up . She showed him her own two medallions .  
  
"Daruna and Saria sent you their regards ." She told him , offering him a gauntletted hand to help him up .  
  
Link took it happily .  
  
"And there was me thinking you didn't care ! Thankyou Zaila ! Partners ?!" He asked .  
  
She looked at him for a second , his handsome face radiated kindness and trust , also bravery . She allowed a rare smile to grace her face , making look even more beautiful than usual .  
  
"Partners !" She agreed .  
  
Wild-Roze : YAY !!!! Zaila has finally come to her senses , and it looks like she has a tiny , itty bitty crush on our favorite pointy eared sword swinger . (God where did that come from ? What am I on ? Lame pills ?!) Ahem ! Anyway , I'm really sorry for the lateness of the update , and I tried to space it out a bit more , please send in your reviews !!! Now I am free to continue my plan of World Domination using only a tape measure and a can of insect repellent !!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ON MY HITLIST !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Zaila's Past

Wild-Roze : Hiya IÆm like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry 4 not updating sooner , but ya know , shit happens . IÆm not really sure wots gonna happen in dis chappy , IÆm just gonna write it and c where it takes me . Okaydokey , read on peeps ! R&R !!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I donÆt own Zelda .  
  
Zaila's Past  
  
Zaila was not used to living like this at all . She was used to living rough , but she had always had some kind of roof over her head , even if it was just a shabby piece of canvas , it had kept the harsh force of the elements out alright .  
  
But now she had to sleep on the bare ground , it might warm up under the Day star , but at night , it cooled down alarmingly quickly , and not having any room for any comfort , she soon had grey bags under her black eyes and a haggard and worn look .  
  
Link , though , took surprisingly well to life out doors . He had always lived in the forest , and had often camped out under the stars and the Night Star with only Saria and a slingshot to keep away any monsters that might be lurking in the Lost Woods .  
  
He always seemed comfortable , on whatever bad ground they were sleeping on , Zaila felt jealous at his natural ability to adapt to these conditions , but she never complained once .  
  
It was one night like any other , Zaila and Link had been travelling steadily South West for a few steady days , the twilight had come and gone and the first sparks in the night sky were starting to poke their way through the darkness .  
  
"I think we should bed down here ." Link said from high on Epona's back . "The grounds not THAT hard and its fairly sheltered , what do you say ?"  
  
Zaila glared at Link , it was bad enough that he could sleep this rough so naturally , but she didn't like him being right as well .  
  
"Yeah , well I think we should bed down a little further West , it will take us a little closer to Gerudo Vally , and there is fresher grass over that way ." She said this hoping there was , because she , of course , had never in fact been here before .  
  
Link looked at her . She glared back .  
  
* God she looks beautiful in the star light * He thought mildly to himself , he couldn't lie to himself , he really liked her , no matter how grouchy and sullen she was .  
  
"Okay , if you think its better over in that direction . And the horses could use some grass to graze on ."  
  
Zaila grunted , and took off at a canter on Tairo , his large hooves thundering powerfully against the hard Earth .  
  
Link followed at a light trot , he was in no hurry , he knew that the Earth grew more dusty , and grass grew thinner as they neared the dry and barren desert . He sighed , she just wouldn't allow any one but her to have the last say .  
  
When he caught up with her he saw that she had dismounted , and was looking at the dry soil with a disgruntled air about her .  
  
"Shall we head back to the place that I suggested ?" Asked Link quietly . She spun around snarling at him .  
  
"NO !!! I think this place is FAR better than the place YOU suggested Blondie !" She said , but he could tell that she regretted her choice of coming here . He shrugged and dismounted , slapping Epona's flanks so she set off at a canter towards the lush grass they had left behind , Zaila did the same for Tairo .  
  
The two elves were left in an uncomfortable silence . They stared into each others eyes for a brief second , ice blue gazing unblinkingly into deep black , piercing pools . They both looked away at the same moment , each blushing slightly .  
  
"Why do you call me Blondie ? I call you Zaila , why donÆt you call me Link ?" He said , as Navi quietly disappeared into his hat .  
  
"Well duh ! You have blonde hair , stupid !" She said .  
  
He frowned .  
  
"Well you have white hair , shall I start calling you Whitey ?" He asked . She snorted and turned away to him to try and find a comfortable place on the ground where she could sleep .  
  
"Call me what you like , I don't care ." She said without turning around .  
  
Link sighed and sat down with his back against a rock , staring up at the stars , and all too soon he had fallen asleep , his light snors drifting across to where Zaila still sat awake . She grolwed as he gave a particularly loud grunt in his sleep , if there had been any half descent stones around she would have thrown one at him . She siged and stood up , unable to listen to the sound of Link's contented sleeping any longer .  
  
She strolled slowly away from their camp , the only light was that coming from the Night Star , and its smaller star brothers , she sighed again and raised her black eyes up to them , before leting them close for a second , her pure white hair framing her face .  
  
After standing like that for a few minutes , she decided that she should try and sleep for a bit , she tried to open her eyes , but found that for some reason she couldn't , she tried to move her arms but nothing happened , the same with her legs , and any other part of her body . She couldn't even open her mouth to scream .  
  
To any one watching her they would be completely unaware of anything wrong , unaware of the fear and rage that was storming inside her at not being able to control her own body .  
  
Then in the darkness behind her eyes lids , she saw two slits of red . She stopped struggling , trying to see what they were , they grew larger , as did her curiosity . The two red slits suddenly widened into what were plainly a pair of blood red eyes . And she gasped , or she would have done if she had been able to move . She knew those eyes , the Phantom had had them , light flooded her vision and she was able to see the face that the eyes were sunken into . Ganon was sneering cruely at her behind her closed eyes .  
  
"Hello Zaila , do you remember me ?" He asked . If she could have screamed she would have done , but her mouth was frozen in place . He chuckled , and she knew that he knew that she wanted to scream and he was enjoying her torture .  
  
"Wondering why I am doing this to you ?" He asked her in a sickly sweet voice , "I am doing this ," He said without waiting for an answer "Because there is something you need to know ."  
  
Zaila was afraid , she had no idea why Ganondorf would speak to her like this , she had never even seen him before , and she didn't choose to get sealed away . What could he possibly say that she would need to know ?  
  
"You have never known your parents have you ?" He taunted , "Always living on the streets , a miserable rat , a street urchin that had to resort to stealing crumbs of bread to survive . But all the time you could have had so much more . A foolish little brat you have been , you should have discovered years ago who your parents were . Your mother is long dead , I killed her , but your father ...." Another cruel chuckle , " He is still alive . You see , you father , is me !"  
  
"NO!" She screamed , she had managed to regain her voice . "Thats not fucking true , get out of my head freak ! OUT !" She still could not open her eyes .  
  
"You know it is true !" He hissed gleefully , enjoying the hatred he felt boiling up inside her .  
  
Zaila heard his animal laughter pounding through her skull , she grasped her head in her hands , as if trying to force him out . She also heard screming , a loud frightened screaming .  
  
"ZAILA !"  
  
She heard him call her name , and she reached out for him , the only one who could help her , and she called his name desperately .  
  
"Link !" She breathed . The screaming started again , just as loud .  
  
"Zaila , calm down , what's wrong ?!" He called , she still couldn't answer , the screaming was so loud .  
  
She felt his strong arms on her shoulders , gently shaking her . Suddenly she realised who was screaming , it was her . She instantly stopped , but still couldn't open her eyes .  
  
Link looked down at her , he had no idea what was going on . One minute he had been sleeping quite happily , and the next he was sitting bolt upright and wide awake , woken by her screams . He was relieved that she had finally stopped , she was pale , her skin was cold but was beaded with hot prickles of sweat and she was trembling . Also to his great surprise , there were now two firey red streaks in her white hair at the front , the contrast quite alarming , he had no idea where they had come from , but it didn't really matter at that moment . Because her black eyes were slowly opening .  
  
She at last managed to force her eye lids up , and found herself lying on her back on the hard ground , obviously having fallen over , the Night Star was still shining brigtly above her , and she was looking up into Link's blue eyes , which were full of concern . she groaned and managed to sit up , suddenly red obscured her vision , at first she thought her eyes were bleeding or something , and cried out in alarm when she realised it was her hair .  
  
The two blood red , broad streaks at the front were exactly the same colour as the firey red hair that adorned Gonon's head . She looked at the streaks infront of her face , and she couldn't help it , her whole body trembled in fear .  
  
Wild-Roze : Heh heh heh , bet ya didn't c that cummin , but there is more , Zaila uncovers the rest of her past in future chappies , and how is she linked to Princess Zelda ? And will she and Link ever atmid to each other that they like each other ? U r gonna have 2 wait till I get back from Spain , heh heh heh . Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!! 


	6. Calling From The North

Wild-Roze : here you go peeps , obviously my promised updating-like-crazy strategy isn't working , I have rehearsals for about 5 hours every day , so it is kinda hard . But here is da next chappy , now Zaila knows who her daddy is , and wots gonna happen now ??? well I'm not really sure , I'm just gonna write whateva comes to me so I can't really say what will happen .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any Zelda characters , only Zaila and Tairo .  
  
Calling from the North  
  
Zaila stared blankly at the ground , she was crouched down looking at her feet , she had not spoken since it had happened , and Link had left her to go and find some food . Even though the light of the Night Star was still shining , it was slowly getting paler , as the first rays of the Day Star gently pushed it down towards the horizon .  
  
Tairo grazed quietly nearby , he often looked up at his mistress , wondering why she was so quiet , and why her hair had turned red .  
  
Zaila sighed and looked at the twin streaks of red that dangled infront of her black eyes . It couldn't be true , it just couldn't . The initial horror of what Ganondorf had said had settled into a numb shock , leaving her empty inside , she just wanted Link to return . He would make things better , somehow he would find a way to make all the fear and pain go away , somehow he would protect her from the truth .  
  
She knew she was acting like a child , afraid and alone . But that was exactly what she was . A ten year old girl trapped within a seventeen year old's body , feeling all the emotions of hate , love and fear . Feelings that a ten year old should not feel while their innocence and purity was new , that she should not have felt until later .  
  
But Link , when he was there , she felt different . She felt like an adult , strong and unafraid , but now he was gone , looking for food . He wouldn't be back for a long time , seeing as Zaila had led them further West , away from the lush summer grass onto the dusty , dry ground of the near-desert .  
  
Zaila was exhausted , from all the emotions storming through her , and as her black eyes closed she saw a huge figure looming over her , it had come from the North , the way they had come , and a soft evil laugh . She couldn't see the face , the figure was framed by the bright light of the Day Star , and as she sank into oblivion she felt strong , painfully strong arms encircle her and lift her from the stony ground .  
  
Link lowly cantered back into the small camp they had set up and dismounted off Epona . He picked up the sack of edible vegetation he had gathered , he had been as quick as he could . The desperate look she had given him when he left had urged him on faster . That look , those black eyes , for the first time he had seen fear in her eyes , she needed him to stay with her , she was like a tiny child , that needed comforting .  
  
"Zaila , hey , Whitey , I've got some food ."  
  
He looked around , and spied her . She was standing , looking towards the North , the bright morning rays of the Day Star blaring into her black eyes , she didn't seem to notice . The light breeze picked up whisps of her hair and whipping them gently around her face , creating a halo effect .  
  
He came up to her , her eyes seemed glazed .  
  
"He wants me , He wants me to go to him . He is calling me ." She breathed , pointing North , into the sunrise , back , towards the castle . "I have to go to him , he is calling me ."  
  
She took a few unsteady steps , before a gauntleted hand on her arm stopped her .  
  
"Zaila , get a hold of yourself . You don't need to go anywhere . You have the Triforce of Courage , as I do , use it now ."  
  
She looked at him , those blue eyes , boring into her , believing that she had the strength enough to break free of the desire to travel North .  
  
"Zaila , please . Don"t do it ."  
  
She was shaking , and she shook her head , a solitary tear falling from her eyes .  
  
".....I can't , I don't know how Link , maybe if I just obey him , all the pain will go away ."  
  
He pulled her closer to him .  
  
"I can make the pain go away ." He murmured to her . as he said this , she saw him leaning down to her . Then she felt it , his soft lips against her , he was kissing her .  
  
The light of the Day Star shone around the two , Zaila reached up and her arms about to curl around his neck , when she paused . Something was happening to her . she trembled and suddenly shoved him away from her , her eyes squeezed shut , and her hands entangled themselves in her hair , as if she was trying to force something out of her head .  
  
Link saw her , she was failing at whatever she was trying to do .  
  
A few seconds later , her eyes snapped open , he gasped , they were no longer black , but a deep blood red , she wore a crazed look .  
  
"Ganondorf ," Link hissed , "Get out of her !!! Leave her ALONE !!" He yelled .  
  
Zaila just laughed manically in response , and pulled out her bow and an arrow . She smiled at him , and a voice which was not her own , but Ganondorf's came from her lips .  
  
"Now , kill him . Kill the interfering little kid !!"  
  
Zaila laughed again and notched the arrow , aiming it at Link's heart .  
  
"Yes , Yes Lord , I will Kill him ."  
  
They stood like that for a few more seconds , Link began to wonder why Zaila hadn't killed him yet . Obviously Ganondorf was wondering the same thing .  
  
"Why haven't you killed him ?!?!"  
  
Came his angry voice . Link could see Zaila was fighting an inner battle , he couldn't tell if she was winning , or loosing .  
  
"KILL HIM !!!"  
  
She slowly nodded , and looked at Link , spying along the length of the shaft , pointing it at his chest .  
  
"NO !!" She yelled , and at the possible moment , she diverted the arrow . Link cried out in agony , as the arrow sunk into his side , the wound wasn't fatal , but it bloody well hurt . He fell to his knees , and looked up at Zaila , her eyes were still red .  
  
She turned away from him and went over to Tairo , she mounted the huge , black horse , and without a backwards glance galloped North , and was lost in the blinding light of the rising Day Star .  
  
Link groaned and fell forward , unable to cling to consciousness any longer .  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , I know your probably pretty disappointed , seeing as you had 2 wait ages , and its Such a short chapter . But I would like you to review it anyway , so please do , K ? If you don't review , I don't write . 


	7. Inner battles

Wild-Roze : Okay , Xin , this chapter is for you !!! Please let me use ur fic on my site , and N E 1 else who has any Zelda fics then please e-mail them to me so I can put 'em up on my site , the link is on my Bio !! Okay , here we go !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any rights to Zelda , I only own Zaila and Tairo !  
  
Inner Battles  
  
Link groaned as a searing spasm of pain tore through his side , and his blue orbs snapped open . He found himself staring blankly at the ceiling of a house , he had no idea where . He blinked , trying to remember how he had come to be there , he gasped as it all came back to him .  
  
Zaila glaring at him , with a crazed , evil sneer on her face , and those blood red eyes . he sat bolt up right , cried out in pain and lay back down again .  
  
"Link , stay still will you ? Ingo has gone to get you a fairy from the fountain !" Said a stern female voice .  
  
"M-Malon ?!" Breathed Link . The red headed girl smiled and leaned over him , and tugged the bandages around his middle a little tighter , and pinned them securely .  
  
"Ow !" He grumbled .  
  
"Link , do you want to tell me just what the Hell you were doing out in the middle of Hyrule with an arrow in your side ?"  
  
Link sighed , he really wasn't in the mood to tell her everything , but after everything she had done for him , he guessed he had no choice .  
  
"Well , it all started 7 years ago .........."  
  
Malon sat silently and listened throughout the whole story .  
  
By the time he finished , Ingo was just returning . As he came in Link eyed the man wearily , he didn't entirely trust Ingo .  
  
"Here young master !" Said Ingo humbly , as he uncorked the glass bottle he held . A tiny , glowing fairy soared out , and flew at Link , enveloping him in its healing power . Link sighed in relief as the minute creature worked its magic , and he felt his injury healing over , until there was no mark left at all .  
  
Feeling instantly better , he jumped up and tore off the bandages , Malon handed him his weapons , after he had quickly thanked them he dashed outside and saddled Epona who was waiting for him .  
  
"Ride Like the Wind Epona , we must catch her up before she reaches the castle !" he hissed in the horses ear . She whinnied loudly and tore off North .  
  
Link rode steadily all through that day , and into the night , he couldn't stop , Zaila had a almost half a days head start on him , he didn't have time to stop . The only sound was Epona's ragged panting as her flared nostrils sucked in air into her tired body , but she didn't give up .  
  
By the time the Night Star was hanging in the midnight skies overhead , Link was exhausted , and he crested a hill , he saw Hyrule castle in the distance , and a figure riding a black stallion barely 50 metres infront of him . he jumped down from Epona who lowered herself to the ground and fell asleep instantly and sprinted after the trotting horse .  
  
"Zaila !" He yelled as loudly as his strained lungs would allow . The figure paused and looked over their shoulder . The red eyes bore into Link , and a vile smirk curled over the girls' face .  
  
"BASTARD ! Screeched Link , " Get out of her !" When he had caught up with the horse , he reached up and wrenched her down off the saddle of Tairo so she hit the floor hard .  
  
Zaila started struggling wildly , trying to get away from the elf . Ganondorf was trying to make her lash out and strike Link in an effort to get him off her .  
  
Link grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides , then he sat on her so she couldn't kick him , even so , she tried to nip at him with her sharp teeth .  
  
"Zaila , listen to me ! I know your in there somewhere , and for the Goddesses sake , if you can hear me , please , please try and break free ! Zaila , you have the Triforce of Courage , do you have any idea what that means ? You are the Hero of Time , so am I , please , don't let him do this , it's hard I know , but you have to fight it , what happened to the Zaila that I knew before , that touch little bitch of a street rat that never let anyone push her around . Your stronger than he is !" He shook her roughly as if trying to jolt Ganon out of her mind . "Are you so weak as you would let yourself be controlled , if you are , then you must be a very sad person ! Only you should control your life , NO ONE ELSE !!!"  
  
At that moment , on the back of Link's right hand the mark of the Triforce appeared , only half of one of the golden triangles could be seen , the same happened on Zaila's hand .  
  
"I .......am ......NOT ......weak ......Blondie !" She managed to breathe out , she squeezed her eyes shut , and groaned , she bit her lips so hard that it bled , the red trickle running down her chin .  
  
"GET OUT OF ME !" She screamed , there was a blinding flash of light , a furious howl of rage , and Link was thrown backward by something powerful being forced out of Zaila's body with tremendous force .  
  
He hauled himself up and ran up to the girl lying sprawled on the grass .  
  
"Zaila ?" he asked anxiously lifting her torso off the ground in his arms .  
  
She opened her black eyes , her black eyes , she smiled at him , looking up at him with a triumphant gleam in her black depths , the red streaks were still there amongst her white hair , but they were paler now .  
  
He laughed in relief , and pulled her up into a hug . To his great surprise , she hugged him back , the two sitting at the entrance to Hyrule Castle , in the middle of the night , silently embracing each other .  
  
"He won't be back !" Zaila told him , "Link , I am so sorry , I never knew , if I had then I might have been ready ."  
  
"Shut up Whitey ," Link murmured and silenced her with a deep kiss .  
  
Three days later , the two had arrived at Hyrule Lake , they had decided to tackle the Water temple first , they stood on the edge of the once beautiful lake , in the pouring rain .  
  
7 years ago , this had been a wonderful place , turquoise waters had lapped gantly at the shore , the occasional Zora could be seen swimming lazily across its surface , and birds wheeled and dived low over the water catching fish .  
  
Now , the sky was dark and a chill wind howled shrilly between the rope of the wooden bridges that grossed the muddy lake bottom which had once been underwater , but now was dry and stank of rotting fish . The only birds here now were the carrion crows that cawed loudly from the top of the lake- side laboratory , and the entrance to Zora's domain was frozen up with ice .  
  
Link looked at Zaila , who was staring at the small amount of murky water left in the centre of the lake .  
  
"Oh joy , in the mood for a swim Link ?" She asked .  
  
The two horses trotted down onto the dry lake bottom , as they headed towards the entrance to the water temple .  
  
Wild-Roze : Well , I hope that was okay , I wrote it really quick so it's a bit shit , but there you go ! In the nxt chapter , The two Heros of Time have a fight !!!!! THIS COULD MARK THE END OF THEIR ONLY NEW RELATIONSHIP !!!!! dun dun dun !!! I hope u liked it peeps , Xin , I want ur Zelda fic !!!! Till next time peeps! 


	8. Heart Break

Wild-Roze : Okay here we go . I'm afraid our heroes have a fight ..... a serious one , try and guess wot it is about , oh yeah and I just remembered that they need water tunics , so I'm gonna have to make them somehow get hold of them ..... or something , oh well , I'm sure it will all work out .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Zelda characters , only Zaila and Tairo .  
  
Heart Break  
  
Zaila broke the surface of the murky water outside the Water Temple . She staggered up to the shore and over to Tairo she coughed and spat out the filthy water which she had swallowed . She took off the blue water tunic and stuffed it carelessly into her bag . She chocked back a sob and was about to climb onto Tairo when Link grabbed her wrist .  
  
She spun around .  
  
"Fuck off Blondie ! Get away from me !"  
  
"Zaila what the Hell is your problem ?!" He yelled , getting angry .  
  
The white haired girl pointed a quivering finger towards the Temple entrance .  
  
"SHE is my problem , that stuck up tart of a Zora , who just happens to be YOUR fiancée !!!"  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Zaila and Link dismounted from their horses and Zaila looked disgustedly at the water .  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding , I'm not going in there !"  
  
"Oh don't be so pathetic , its just water . Besides ," said Link as he reached into his bag .  
  
"with this , you'll be fine !" He said thrusting a blue tunic into her hands , as he pulled one on over his head too .  
  
"How is some blue cloth going to help ?" She asked .  
  
"Its made by the Zoras seven years ago , I was given them by the Zora king , they allow you to breathe under water ."  
  
She snorted . "Yeah right ."  
  
Link rolled his eyes . "Cummon ." He said , and dived into the dirty water . Zaila pulled on her tunic and dived in after him .  
  
When they entered the Temple , the murky water became a beautiful clear blue , clean and fresh . Suddenly she realised she was running out of breath , she glanced over at Link and saw him breathing easily with the tunic .  
  
She guessed there was only one way to find out if it worked . She opened her mouth and breathed in the water , she was amazed , it was just like breathing air , incredible . She grinned under water and swept her sheet of white hair out of her face , this was great .  
  
She followed Link as he swam down , deep into the depths of the temple , avoiding the different types of monsters that lurked in the deep . as they landed on the sandy bottom Zaila and Link looked around and saw different passages leading off to Goddess knows where .  
  
They silently decided to take the closest one , as they swam along the underwater corridor Zaila started to wonder what sort of monsters this temple held .  
  
At that moment , they rounded a corner , and Link stopped so suddenly that Zaila swam into him .  
  
"Ow ! Hey , watch where your going Blondie !" She grumbled , "Hey , Link did you hear what I said ...." Then she saw what it was that he was looking at .  
  
Before them stood a beautiful creature , her creamy-blue tinted skin seemed to shimmer under water ,and graceful flippers grew from her arms and legs , her deep blue eyes looked at the two , and focused on Link .  
  
"L-Link , is that really you ?" She breathed .  
  
When she saw him nod her face broke into a smile .  
  
"Oh Link , you came back ! I knew you would , I'll never forget the things we promised each other seven years ago . I knew you wouldn't leave me , not me , the woman you love ."  
  
Zaila's mouth fell open .  
  
"Link , what does she mean ?" She whispered . Link gulped .  
  
"Look Ruto , I don't think you . ...."  
  
But the Zora Princess carried on .  
  
"Our love is too strong to be broken by time Link , I waited , and you came back to me , seven years is a long time to keep your fiancée waiting Link , but I don't mind . But now isn't the right time to talk of our undying Love ...."  
  
"BASTARD !" Yelled Zaila .  
  
"Link , who is SHE ?" Asked Ruto .  
  
If Zaila hadn't been under water you would have been able to see the tears that were falling from her eyes . She turned around and swam away , her heart shattered into hundreds of pieces .  
  
Link was a heartless Bastard , her feelings for him obviously meant nothing to him , all he cared about was how many girls he could score with . When she had first met him , she had hated him , she had set up a barrier between them , but him , with his kindness and gentleness had slowly broken that barrier . She had given her soul to him , and he had seemingly accepted it , but now ...... It had been thrown back in her face .  
  
Zaila decided that she would never again let anyone in , never let anyone break that barrier , because all they would do is reject her as he had . She closed her broken soul away and retreated into a darkness that swelled within her .  
  
Zaila broke the surface of the murky water outside the Water Temple . She staggered up to the shore and over to Tairo she coughed and spat out the filthy water which she had swallowed . She took off the blue water tunic and stuffed it carelessly into her bag . She chocked back a sob and was about to climb onto Tairo when Link grabbed her wrist .  
  
She spun around .  
  
"Fuck off Blondie ! Get away from me !"  
  
"Zaila what the Hell is your problem ?!" He yelled , getting angry .  
  
The white haired girl pointed a quivering finger towards the Temple entrance .  
  
"SHE is my problem , that stuck up tart of a Zora , who just happens to be YOUR fiancée !!!"  
  
"Zaila , you've got it all wrong , I ...."  
  
"I said , Fuck off ! Leave me along , I hate you , and I never want to see you again . Don't you DARE try and follow me , I want nothing to do with you !"  
  
"Zaila , please , let me explain ...."  
  
"NO ! I HATE YOU LINK !"  
  
Those words hit him like a plank hitting a piece of rotten fruit , she said them with such loathing and force . How could she go from loving him to hating him in a few short seconds ? His grip loosened , and his eyes widened as he realised , she really did hate him .  
  
Zaila spat at his feet , pulled her wrist free and swung up on to Tairo , she dug her heels into his sides and galloped away from the dreary lake , leaving Link standing knee deep in cold , muddy water .  
  
Link watched her go , he couldn't believe it , didn't she realise that it was HER he loved , not Ruto ? His whole body felt numb , and he fell to his knees , his head lowered . It started to rain , at first it was just a light drizzle , but then it turned to a full on down pour , drenching him to the skin . He shivered , not just from the cold .  
  
He turned to face the Water Temple . He had to go on , he had a duty , he was A Hero Of Time . A hero . He sighed , no matter what , he had to carry on , he had to save Hyrule from Ganondorf .  
  
Zaila rode out and away from Lake Hylia , turned Tairo North , she knew what she was going to do . She had no ties to Link , she had never wanted to become a Hero of Time , blood was thicker than water . Her father was waiting for her .  
  
Wild-Roze : heh heh heh , evil ain't I ? MWHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAH!!! I told you they would have a fight , I've always found Ruto annoying . But is Zaila really going to go and join her ole daddy ? Surely she isn't going to stoop so low , surely she isn't Evil , I mean she IS a hero of time after all , does that count for ANYTHING ???? I guess ur gonna have to wait and c !!!! P.s. I luv FT !!!!::Blush:: 


	9. Retreat To Darkness

Wild-Roze ; Okay , Xin will kill me if I don't update this fic , so here u go ! I think I am gonna concentrate on this one for a bit , then go onto one of my other ones . Well , it looks like Ruto has pretty much dropped Link in as far as he can go , and Zaila seems pretty pissed about it ....... Well , on with the chap !!!  
  
Disclaimer ; I don't own Zelda or any of its characters , but I do own Zaila and Tairo .  
  
Retreat To Darkness  
  
Ruto threw her arms around Link's neck when she saw him re enter the Water temple .  
  
"Oh Link , we are together at last . Kiss me Link ."  
  
Link didn't seem to notice the gorgeous Zora giving herself to him . His mind was filled with Zaila , the look of hate and the deep loathing that she had thrown him . The bitterness swelled in his chest , where the cause of this misery was clinging to him .  
  
He growled .  
  
"Oh Link ," Breathed Ruto as she pressed her body into his . "Nothing will ever separate us again . Our love is so deep . All those seven years ago , I have always remembered you and the way you held me for so long in your arms ."  
  
"Huh ? I didn't Hold you in my arms ! I was CARRYING you out of Lord Jabu Jabu , because you were too much of a Miss.High-And-Mighty to walk !"  
  
"Yes , but I could tell what was in your heart all along Link . You don't need to hide it any longer . Now that that annoying girl has gone , we can be alone together .."  
  
Link clenched his fists and fury boiled within him .  
  
"Ruto , you have no idea what you have done ! You have taken away from me , the only person who I have ever loved !"  
  
"What are you talking about , Link ? You love me !"  
  
"I NEVER LOVED YOU ! I love Zaila , and now , because of your loud , stupid mouth , I have lost her !"  
  
Ruto backed away from the elf , her blue eyes filling with silver tears .  
  
"But , L-Link . The Zora Sapphire ! It was an engagement stone , I gave it to you because you said you wanted it , I thought you wanted to be my husband !"  
  
"No ! I needed the three Spiritual Stones to gain entrance to the Sacred Realm , that's all , I am the Hero of Time , and so is Zaila ! Not only have you turned her against ME , you have turned her against Hyrule . Do you have ANY idea what you have done ?!"  
  
Ruto sobbed and glided to her knees , and she sobbed on the sandy bottom of the Water Temple .  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Link , I never meant any harm ! Oh what have I done ?"  
  
If Link hadn't been so furious then he might have felt some sort of vague pity for the woman . But in his anger , he didn't feel a thing .  
  
"I'll tell you what you have done ! You have given Ganondorf his most powerful weapon and put the whole land of Hyrule in danger , that's what you have done !"  
  
She wailed in misery as more pearly tears ran from her eyes .  
  
"Please , Link , please , you have to forgive me ! I just loved you so much , and I thought you loved me too ! I am such a fool , just kill me now !"  
  
Link half considered it , but came to his senses almost instantly . He bent down to help the Zora to her feet .  
  
"Ruto , it wasn't your fault , just don't jump to conclusions about other people's feelings . Now , why don't you show me around this temple , if there is any chance of saving Hyrule , it is for me to collect the Sage medallions and defeat Ganon ."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The darkness was so deep and so complete , a deep , cold blackness that didn't allow any light to penetrate it . A freezing void of icy hatred and boiling anger . A darkness which had always been there , but had never been so dominant . Once light had been allowed in , a light that had loved and cared , a light which had been strong and courageous , a light which had brought out the light of her , but now all of her own light was extinguished , and never again would she allow the light of the Love of another to pierce her void . Her void was the only protection she had , the only protection she had against Love .  
  
Thunder rolled gleefully overhead , and lightning split the sky in an electric storm of evil , almost as if it knew she was coming . The black clouds billowed and raged over head the same black clouds swirled around her heart . The two red streaks in amongst her white hair stood out boldly almost as if her hair had been steeped in blood .  
  
The screaming wind that howled shrilly around her danced along side with the galloping horse , playing and plucking at her black tunic , was chill and carried the icy breath of winter on its cold fingers .  
  
Zaila felt numb with the pain , the pain of loss . A cold oblivion opened up beneath her and swallowed her soul , and coated it in a blackness , consuming and corrupting . A bolt of lightning struck the dry ground , and a boom of thunder rocked the heavens , but it didn't sound like thunder , it sounded like laughter .  
  
Mocking laughter of a man , who was waiting for her, and she would not disappoint him . Zaila allowed one solitary tear to fall from her eyes , her blood red eyes . Before she sealed herself off from all emotion .  
  
On the back of her left hand , which was gripping the tough leather rein tightly , the mark of the Triforce appeared , only half of one of the three triangles appeared there , but as she retreated behind a veil of darkness , it faded and vanished .  
  
She urged Tairo onwards , the further North she went , the worse the storm got . She rode for hours , then the rain came .  
  
Icy drops of freezing water that cascaded down over the once rich and beautiful land of Hyrule , pounding harshly into the dusty ground and soaking the rider and steed . She ignored it , if this was his idea of testing her then she would pass with flying colours . She blew water out of her crimson eyes and gritted her teeth against the stinging downpour and the wailing wind which made her shiver and become cold to the very core .  
  
She rode on , the sound of Tairo's ragged and uneven breaths drowned out by the raging elements . The black horses' nostrils flared in an effort to drag in more life giving oxygen into his tired lungs , but the rain that fell from the sky made it hard , and the gales that whipped around the two snatched the breath from his open , foaming mouth .  
  
"Cummon Tairo , I know you can do this !" Hissed Zaila , the voice of his master urged him on , determined to beat the weather and pass Ganondorf's test of strength , the two battled on .  
  
At last Zaila saw the tall , grey outer walls of the castle , Tairo cleared the broken drawbridge in one powerful jump . The moment they crossed the threshold of the castle , the pounding noise of the elements stopped and the black clouds vaporised , leaving the lifeless grey sky to stare blankly down on the soaking girl and her horse .  
  
Zaila smirked , she had done it , she had beaten the storm ! She dismounted from Tairo and led him by his reins into the market Place .  
  
She looked around her at the once colourful place , seven years ago , colourful banners and flags had flown over the rooftops , and flowers and trees had been dotted around , the fat rich woman and her puppy , the little girl that always used to chase that same old chicken , but never got any closer to catching it . The different stalls with the townsfolk crowded around them , and the little beggar who always sat in the corner , scrounging anything and everything he could from any passer-by .  
  
So many memories , now the grey cobbles underfoot were covered in dirt and grime , weeds and thistles poked their way up through the cracks in the stone , and now the only townsfolk in the market place were the living dead . Zaila led Tairo quietly through the Market , trying not to wake the zombies .  
  
She was almost out the other side , when a low flying bat spooked Tairo , and he whinnied loudly , his shrill screech resonated around the market . After a few seconds silence , moans and groans which were the voices of the living dead could be heard and several of the brownish coloured monstrosities surrounded them .  
  
However , they made no move to attack , infact , they moved out of her way , creating a pathway that led towards the castle , and to her great surprise , each of them fell to one grizzled knee .  
  
Ganondorf was letting her in .  
  
She gulped , and slowly went forward , watching for any sudden movements . As soon as she was clear of the monsters , she broke into a light job , pulling Tairo behind her . She glanced over her shoulder , and sighed with relief to see that they were not following her .  
  
She looked in front of her again and gasped .  
  
High above her , black turrets reared up into the sky , spikes lined every battlement , and an iron gate blacked the entrance . grey clouds swirled around the highest tower , and faintly she could hear the far off sound of an organ .  
  
The castle floated , supported by some great magic , suspended high above a whirlpool of lava .  
  
"Unbelievable !" She breathed .  
  
At that moment , the iron gate was drawn up , and a black , slightly transparent bridge appeared before her , leading inside . She took in a deep , steady breath , and stepped onto it . Her confidence grew with every step . She didn't realise it , but the organ was no longer playing .  
  
Just before she crossed the threshold of the black building , a soft chuckle emitting from the shadows of the space beyond the gateway .  
  
Zaila froze and almost all of her nerve left her , she was gripping the reins so tightly that her knuckles had turned white , he was here , she broke out into a cold sweat , and a shiver ran down her spine .  
  
"Your heart is Racing ." The voice was deep , and brimming with evil , the outline of a huge man could be seen coming out of the shadow .  
  
Zaila's legs felt just about ready to give way , she had come to meet this man , but now she found herself almost having second thoughts . Then , he stepped out , into the pale light of the slate coloured sky .  
  
She felt her mouth go dry , as her red eyes travelled upwards and met with His . He was almost twice her height , dark bronze armour clung to every muscle , and black gauntlets adorned his hands , and matching boots his feet . Short , blood red hair grew from his head , but the eyes . The eyes were the most terrifying thing about him .  
  
They held power , such huge amounts of power that it made her feel weak . They bore into her , they brimmed with malevolent forces , a tide of evil seemed to sweep from their depths and Zaila felt her heart go cold .  
  
"You are the daughter of the King of Evil , the Princess of Evil , take your rightful place at my side , and Hyrule will be ours forever ."  
  
He held out a gauntleted hand to her . Zaila's eyes flickered , red to black , black to red . She squeezed them shut , trying to decide , there was still a chance to run . Her eyes opened , they were blood red and her mind was firmly made up .  
  
She took his hand and was led , into the shadows beyond the gate .  
  
Wild-Roze : So whaddaya fink ? Good ? Bad ? Crap ? Not-So-Crap ? okay R&R !!!! 


	10. Royal Connections

Wild-Roze : Okay , I told u I waz concentrating on this fanfic !! And it is currently 01:57am , u guys had better appreciate this , cos I am pretty shattered at this end of my computer.  
  
Xin : There there ! *pats Wild-Roze on the back*  
  
Wild-Roze : Oh , uhh , hi Xin ! What are you doing here ?  
  
Xin : Hey , don't ask me ! You're the one who is writing this !  
  
Wild-Roze : Oh yeah , so I am ! Ahem ! I had better get on with it then !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own ......  
  
Xin : WAIT !!!! Can I say it ? *Puppy eyes *  
  
Wild-Roze : *Sigh* sure , knock yourself out .  
  
Xin : Okay ! *Whips out a GIANT frying pan and slams it into their own head* *Falls unconscious *__*  
  
Wild-Roze : -__- I didn't mean literally , dummy !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Zelda or any of its characters , but I do own Zaila and Tairo , so u can all back off !  
  
Royal Connections  
  
Link was quite pleased that Ruto had turned out to be the sage of Water , at least this way he wouldn't have to see her whenever he went to the Zora Domain . What was it that Sheik had said ? One in a forest , One in a Mountain , one under a great Lake , One in the House of the Dead , and one in the Goddess of the Sand .  
  
He groaned , he had always found the Graveyard a dreary place , and without Zaila with him , everything seemed dark and oppressive . He wondered what had happened to her after she had left him knee deep in water outside the Water Temple .  
  
She had probably gone away , to start a new life somewhere , possibly she had joined the Gerudo Thieves , she would fit in well there , or maybe she was hiding out in the forest , or perhaps her and Tairo had gone to live at Lon Lon Ranch . He sighed . Whatever it was , he was sure she would never want to see him again . Didn't she understand that he was still completely in Love with her ? Evidently not .  
  
Also , not only did he need her , but Hyrule needed her . She was a Hero Of Time , and had a duty to fulfil , not she had turned her back on that duty , and was allowing the Land to fall under the tide of evil which was sweeping the world .  
  
He jogged up the steps to Kakariko Village , the Graveyard was beyond . His eyes were met with a terrible sight , the beautiful little town was wreathed in flames , towering pinnacles of heat which hungrily roared up the sides of buildings , and licked at the dry timber .  
  
The white paint curled off the walls of buildings , blackening and crumbling to ash . In the centre of the Village , stood the well , and before the well , stood a familiar figure .  
  
"Sheik !" Yelled Link , he ran up to the slender boy .  
  
"Get back , Link ." He hissed .  
  
At that moment parts of the well was blown away , as something huge forced its way up , and out of the small cavity .  
  
A blackish purple haze rose ominously from the dark depths of the well , great power and force radiated from it , and the evil seemed to roll off it in waves . As quickly as it had appeared , the thing vanished , dispersing off in the direction of the graveyard .  
  
"Link ," Said sheik , turning to face the blonde haired boy . "Terrible things have happened here to day ."  
  
"I can see that ." He muttered .  
  
Sheik looked at him , and sighed .  
  
"I know what is weighing on your heart , Link ." The elf looked up sharply at this .  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"I mean that , I know about Zaila , I know where she has gone ."  
  
"Link came forward and grabbed the boy by his collar . "Tell me !" He yelled .  
  
Calmly Sheik removed Links hand from his collar .  
  
"Alright , I have a lot to tell you , you might want to sit down , I'm going to tell you about Zaila's Past ."  
  
Link sat down , the flames around them had vanished with the monster , and the charred buildings stood as the sad ruins of the once glorious town .  
  
"Well , years ago , before you or Zaila were even conceived the Royal family had a dilemma . There was no Heir to the Throne . The King and Queen , had tried many times , but were unable to produce a child . Records were researched , to see if there was anyone legitimate to the Throne . There was no one .  
  
Far to the West the Gerudos were ruled by Ganondorf , he was younger then , he still was cruel , but he wasn't so bent in the direction of World Domination . He disliked the Hylians , and it made the rest of his people hate them too .  
  
But the biggest mistake that Ganondof made , was , to indulge , once , in a prostitute . He found out , nine months later , that he whore had in fact been a Hylian woman , and that she had just given birth to twins . He knew that he would loose the respect of all his people if any of them were to find out .  
  
So one night , he rode off into Hyrule , when he found the mother , he killed her , and then turned to slay the two baby girls . But when he saw them something seemed to spark . Either he showed a small compassion to his two tiny daughters , or his mind was already working on a plan .  
  
One was named Evea , and the other was named Aruna , Evea had pure white hair , and Aruna had blonde hair with blue eyes . Ganondorf favoured Aruna , so he left Evea on the doorstep of an orphanage , and left Aruna on the doorstep of the castle .  
  
He planned to use the child , in later years to gain entrance to the castle . But it seemed he made the wrong choice . At first his plan went well , the child was found by the queen , and raised to be the Princess , her name was changed , her new name , was Zelda ."  
  
Link blinked once in surprise . "Z-Zelda ?! She is Ganondorf's daughter as well ?"  
  
Sheik ignored his comments and carried on .  
  
"As she grew up amongst the Royal family her heart became as pure as the Day Star , and though Ganondorf tried many times to brainwash her in her sleep through telepathy , it never worked .  
  
Evea , who was left in the care of the orphanage was re-named Zaila , she hated the orphanage , and as soon as she was able to take care of herself , which was when she was about five , she ran away .  
  
She lived easily on the streets adapting well to living rough . But she was the one Ganondorf should have picked to live at the castle , if he had then this World would have fallen prey to the King of Evil long , long ago ."  
  
Link was in a slight state of shock .  
  
"B-But , where is Zaila , err , Evea now ?"  
  
Sheik didn't meet Link's blue eyes .  
  
"Well , she loved you Link ," He said that with only a small amount of what could have been jealousy in his voice , "When she saw Ruto and heard what she said , all rational thinking left her mind , and her love turned to hate . She rode away from Lake Hylia , and travelled North , she went to Ganondorf's side , and has become the Princess he wished he had made her before , the Princess of Evil . Her heart has turned into a black , withered thing without remorse or pity .  
  
She is waiting for you to complete the Temples , waiting for you to challenge Ganondorf , waiting to kill you Link ."  
  
Sheik looked at him to see his reaction . His fists were clenched at his sides , and he was shaking . He was shaking in anger .  
  
"Fool !" He yelled suddenly , "She is SUCH A FOOL !! How could she do this to me ? To Hyrule ?"  
  
He turned to the Sheikah boy .  
  
"Tell me how to get into the Shadow Temple ! Zaila is waiting for me , and I don't want to disappoint her !"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A pair of blood red eyes gazed out over the blackened land of Hyrule . A cruel smirk danced on the pair of lips , and a hand was raised . Thunder rolled and lightning sliced the sky . Clouds rushed in and covered the Night Star and its brothers of the Night . On the hand , which was the left hand , the Triforce symbol appeared .  
  
Zaila smiled as she saw , half of the Triangle representing courage . When Link was dead , she would kill Ganondorf , and take the Triforce of Power , then she would take the other half of the Courage Triforce . She would use them both , and with them , she would be the one true ruler of Hyrule .  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , I know it was short , but if you remember ages ago I mentioned that Zaila , or should I say Evea had a connection with Zelda , or should I say Aruna ? Is she really gonna kill Link ? And will he have the courage to harm the woman he loves ? U R gonna have to review this chapter if u wanna find out , u review , I write ! R&R !!!!  
  
Xin : *Groan* 


	11. Bad Dreams

Wild-Roze : Okay , here comes da nxt chappie , so far Zaila , or Evea as her real name is , seems to have completely turned her back on Link and the rest of Hyrule .  
  
Xin : Uhh , what happened ?!  
  
Wild-Roze : You knocked your self out with a giant frying pan .  
  
Xin : So I didn't get to say the disclaimer ?!?!?  
  
Wild-Roze : Nope !  
  
Xin : Ahh Damn !  
  
Wild-Roze : Hey chill it , you can say it this time !  
  
Xin : Oh baby yeah ! Ahem ! Wild-Roze Doesn't own Zelda , however , I own both Zaila and Tairo ! *Starts running*  
  
Wild-Roze : Wha- HEY !!! YOU DON'T OWN THEM , I DO !!!!!! GRRRRRR !!!!! *Starts running after Xin with a big stick*  
  
Bad Dreams  
  
Link winced and spat out a little blood , the huge pair of pale hands floated above him . Suddenly one crashed down , slamming into the floor and throwing him off balance , he landed painfully and groaned in agony , at least three of his ribs were broken .  
  
He fumbled with the cork of a small bottle .  
  
"Cummon ," He hissed , he looked up and rolled to the side as a huge fist cannoned past him in an attempt to crush him . he whipped out his bow and arrows and fired directly into the palm of the other hand , but was then knocked flat by the fist coming around for a second assault .  
  
He sighed in relief as the cork came free and a tiny fairy zoomed out and cast its wonderful magic upon him , he felt the bones fusing back together and energy rush through his veins .  
  
"Right !" He said , "Payback time you giant invisible freak ."  
  
Link sent off volleys of arrows , and every one of them found their mark . he then pulled out the eye of Truth , the invisibility magic the monster had cast around itself immediately dispersed . After a few deft slashes with his legendary blade , the creature was laid to waste .  
  
"Nice one Link !" Squeaked Navi .  
  
"Yeah , one step closer to Ganondorf , and to ........ Evea."  
  
"Oh Link , you don't really believe that she hates you do you ? I'm sure that can't be true , and even if it is , you don't hate her , so how are you ever going to be able to hurt her , or kill her for that matter ?!" She asked .  
  
Link shrugged , he didn't know how to answer that question . He walked into the blue , shining portal and let the blue gem surround him , and carry him off to The Chamber of The Sages .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Link was standing , somewhere high up the sky overhead was dark and bleak storm clouds billowed oppressively over head . The wind screamed and whipped at his green tunic , the Master Sword was held firmly in his gloved hand . Ganondorf stood before him , the tall man chuckled .  
  
"Your wasting your time boy , why don't you just give me the Triforce of Courage , and save me the trouble of killing you ."  
  
"I'm with you Link , I believe in you , you can do it , take him down !"  
  
The elf glanced around , surprised , to see Zaila standing next to him , her sword hanging loosly from her hand , her arm was injured , and she winced in pain when ever she moved it .  
  
"Z-Zaila ?!" He breathed . What was going on ? Her black eyes bore into him .  
  
"What are you waiting for ? He is hurt , you'll never get a better chance !"  
  
Link looked at Ganondorf , sure enough he could see blood escaping from almost every patch of skin left uncovered by his black armour .  
  
"Heh heh heh , because I will kill you . Even though you have proven yourself stronger than me in battle , how strong is your heart . Go on , kill me if you can , heh heh heh !" Hissed Ganondorf .  
  
Link had not idea what the King of Evil was talking about , but Zaila was right , he would never get a better chance .  
  
"You can do it Link , no matter what the consequences , you have to do it , now !" Yelled a new voice . Link glanced around to see none other than Zelda , standing there . For a moment he was slightly stunned, both by her appearance and her beauty .  
  
"Zelda ? Your ...... Here ? Where did you come from ?" He asked .  
  
"Now , Link !" She yelled .  
  
Shaking himself free of his surprise , Link focused his attention on the Dark Lord before him . He raised the Master Sword , which glowed with raw power .  
  
"For Hyrule !" He yelled . He ran forward , Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise as he realised that Link was actually going to do it .  
  
Link's blue eyes narrowed , he had no idea how he had gotten there , but one thing he did know , it all ended here , this was he end . He swung the sword . Link couldn't believe what happened next , he saw as if in slow motion , Ganondorf began to change , his body was morphing into a different shape , his short red hair grew longer , and his beard fell away . His missive skeletal frame grew smaller , and slimmer , until , Ganondorf no longer stood before Link , but Zaila did . Link gasped , but it was too late to stop the swing .  
  
The blade sunk into Zaila's chest , all the way up to the hilt . Her black eyes widened and shock and pain and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth . She coughed , and spewed forward yet moor blood .  
  
"Zaila , no . Goddess , what have I done ?!" Cried Link .  
  
Zaila fell forwards onto her knees , and her black eyes raised to his .  
  
"You did it Link , you killed the Evil , you saved Hyrule , and I ... I forgive you ."  
  
"ZAILA !!!"  
  
Link sat bolt up right , his body was drenched in a cold sweat , and Navi flew , startled by his sudden movements from his hat .  
  
"Link , what's the matter with you ?"  
  
Link was shaking , uncontrollably , but the cool night air was calming him down a little .  
  
"Link ?"  
  
He took a deep breath , trying to settle himself .  
  
"N-Nothing , nothing is wrong , I'm fine , it , it was just a dream , that's all ." He mumbled , but there was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach , that what he had seen was somehow , more than just a dream .  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , short and sweet , I know . But I bet that's got u wondering , heh heh heh . Well your going to have to wait till next time . Now if u will excuse me .... *Runs after Xin , brandishing the Master Stick * 


	12. The Darkness of Love

Wild-Roze : Sooooooooooooo , you remember me right ? the author ? the one who hasn't updated for , like months .... *Nervous laugh * Heh heh heh ...yea , I had umm writers block ..and uhh yea .Okay , on with the fic .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any Zelda characters , only Zaila , Tairo , and this plot .  
  
The Darkness of Love  
  
Link threw himself to one side , as the fire ball landed where he had stood a second ago . He had managed to discover a technique to defeat the mighty Twin Rova , every time an ice attack was thrown at him his new mirror shield would absorb it , it could only absorb three of the same attack , so if she fired a fire attack then he had to move , and fast .  
  
A second ice attack slammed into his shield , the shining surface merely absorbing it , that was all three . The shield flashed a deadly, icy white , and fired out a stream of numbing ice and biting snow .  
  
It slammed into the Twin Rova , enabling Link to jump over to her and deliver the final slice with his sword , she screamed , and separated into the two siblings . Then , she died . Link fell to one knee , panting , his energy was low , but he felt the rush of victory come with a sense of dread .  
  
He had at last freed the final temple from the grip of terror that evil had on it , but also now he had to move onto Ganon , and Zaila .  
  
True he had been eager before to face Zaila , but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to , he didn't know if he could stand seeing again the look of hatred she had given to him at Lake Hylia . He sighed as he picked up the heart container and stepped into the glowing portal , but then again , he had no choice , he had a duty , and that duty was to save Hyrule , no matter the costs .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The Temple of Time . The place where it had all started , Link hoped it would be Zaila waiting for him there , Rauru had said that someone would be there . Link couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if Zaila had never followed him , and had never stepped up behind him at the exact moment he had pulled the sword from its sacred resting place .  
  
Perhaps things would have been easier , he found himself feeling bitter towards her , if she had kept her thieving little hands to herself , none of this would have happened the way they had . He alone would be the Hero of Time , he wouldn't have to share any of the power that the Triforce of Courage wielded .  
  
But he reproved himself, what kind of a way was that to think . What had happened had happened , if he wanted to he expected he could travel back in time and stop Zaila when she was young from following him to the temple , but now that he thought about it , did he really want to ?  
  
Even though her heart had turned black and her red eyes were now sharp and cruel , Link knew that he wouldn't trade the world for the brief time they had spent as two different souls who found comfort in the other , and had shared kisses and embraces under the high moon .  
  
He found his heart pounding as he stepped into the Temple of Time , his face fell , when it was not Zaila standing there , but only Shiek .  
  
"I have been waiting for you , Link ." he said .  
  
"Hn ." Was all Link could say , he was too disappointed to say much else .  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong Link , but isn't part of your quest to find the Princess Zelda ?" He asked him .  
  
"You know perfectly well that that is what my quest is , so why do you even bother to ask ?!" He said , a little too sharply .  
  
The boy infront of him smirked . "You were hoping that it was going to be Zaila waiting here for you , weren't you , Link ?" He said .  
  
"Yes , and sorry to say , I am thoroughly disappointed !" He told him . Shiek merely smiled again .  
  
"Let me tell you something Link , When Ganondorf touched the Triforce , his heart was not pure , so the three parts divided and were drawn to those chosen by destiny to wield their power , the Triforce of Courage was split between you and Zaila , I know not why , destiny , or perhaps it was an accident , seeing as you were both sealed away in the Sacred Realm . The Triforce of Power went to Ganondorf , using its might he was able to strike down the land , conquering all becoming the ultimate King of Evil . But still he was not satisfied , his lust for more power drove him on , he started trying to find the other shards of the Triforce . You , and Zaila , were sealed away , so he could not find you , and the Princess Zelda had disappeared .  
  
Those who carry the power of the gods are marked with the symbol of the Triforce on the back of their left hand . The one who carries the Triforce of Wisdom , is me ." he said .  
  
There was a blinding flash of light , Link covered his eyes , but when he reopened them he gasped .  
  
"Z-Zelda ?!?"  
  
The woman who stood before him , struck him dumb with her beauty , long golden hair hung around he shoulders , framing her porcelain face , her crystal blue eyes shone with the knowledge of old , and her perfect body held itself in a way that spelt dignity and grace with every movement .  
  
She hung her head .  
  
"Link , I am truly sorry , I hid myself from you and my sister , my sister . Thank the Goddess's that my father chose me to be sent to the royal family , and not her . Link , you must destroy her , and Ganondorf ."  
  
Link winced , he didn't know if he could .  
  
"I can't , Zaila was angry at me , perhaps if I can talk to her , and try to explain ."  
  
She shook her head . "It won't work Link . I know what you feel for her , but you won't get the chance to explain anything to her , she will kill you as soon as she sees you . I can feel what is in her heart , nothing but darkness , her soul has been penetrated by your affection , and shattered when she discovered Ruto . She has no soul left now , and her heart is surrounded by a layer of darkness that not even the brightest light can dispel . Every moment she has spent in Ganondorf's presence , her hunger for more power has lost her in a maze of hate and evil . You must kill her ."  
  
"Please Link , please you must understand . My sister was lucky to have you for the time she did , I only wish I had been given that chance . My dear , please take these , Light Arrows , use them to strike her down , and free what is left of her tortured and blackened mind . These will penetrate the dark defences that both she and my father have built up around themselves ."  
  
Link took the arrows , his mind in turmoil , how could he kill her , how could he ? He LOVED her , goddess , he loved her so much that it caused a pain in his chest to think of her , drowning in her own dark desires , waiting for him up in that black fortress , waiting for him to come to her so she could kill him .  
  
"That was quite a speech little Princess ." Rang out a cold feminine voice .  
  
"Zaila ." breathed Link .  
  
"We are having a little family reunion , your invited ." She hissed .  
  
Ganondorf's laughter could be heard .  
  
"You let your guard down my dear, and now , I have you, after all these years of searching ." he said .  
  
Zelda cried out as a blue gem formed around her . Link ran forward , but someone's hand lashed out and sent him sprawling backwards on the floor . He tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and he sat up and looked at his attacker .  
  
"Zaila !" he spat .  
  
How different she looked . Hre blood red hair matched the colour of her eyes , and she wore a twisted smirk on her face . Black armour covered her entire body , and a black jewel sat in the centre of her forehead . The bow and arrows adorned her back , and she held her sword lightly in one gloved hand . A read cloak hung from her shoulders , held in place by black buckles .  
  
She truly did look like the Princess of Darkness .  
  
She shook her head .  
  
"Tut tut tut little Hero . We can't have you interfering now can we ?" She hissed .  
  
He slowly stood up .  
  
"Zaila , please listen to me . You have made a terrible mistake , I don't love Ruto ."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly .  
  
"You ..You don't?" She breathed .  
  
Link smiled , it looked like she was listening , he stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek .  
  
"No , I don't ." he told her .  
  
She closed her eyes and put one of her hands over his .  
  
"Link ." She said .  
  
Link leaned forward to kiss her , he had forgotten that her eyes were still a deep shade of red . His lips touched hers , and relief filled his heart .  
  
Suddenly Zaila brought her fist up into his stomach with punishing force . he reeled backwards and fell to his knees , he coughed up some blood , groaning . Zaila scowled down at him and raised her sword .  
  
"Stop !" She paused at her father's command . "We don't want him dead just yet , leave him return to my side young Princess ."  
  
Zaila lowered her weapon and smirked at Link , then she turned around and touched the blue gem with one hand . Then in an instant , they were gone .  
  
Link lay there , alone in the deserted Temple . He was such a fool . He groaned in agony when he moved to sit up , and breathing was painful , he managed to haul himself to his feet . He needed a fairy .  
  
He growled , he had to go on , he had to save Zelda , and somehow , somehow he had to make Zaila listen to him . he spat out some more blood , goddess only knew how he was ever going to do this . An awful pain riddled his chest , he was sure it wasn't just the blow that Zaila had inflicted upon him . Zaila . Why couldn't she understand that she was wrong , and that Link loved her more than the whole land of Hyrule . He raised his head .  
  
"Nayru , give me strength ." He prayed , and he took his first faltering steps towards the black castle .  
  
Wild-Roze : Yea , I no it was short , but hardly N E 1 reviewed the last chapter, so consider it punishment , lol . No really I did want to make it longer , but it seems that I said everything that needed saying . so before the next chapter I'm gonna want at least 80 reviews ....heh heh heh , aint I evil ? Okay , well R&R ! ^__^ 


	13. It Starts

Wild-Roze : well, I said id update after 80 reviews, and now I'm on 96 reviews, im sooooooooooooo sorry !! Heh, I guess im a pretty crappy authoress huh ? AND guess what ? This 1 is even shorter ! Hah hah hah ! Well, I'll just shut my mouth and write yeah ? Yeah I will.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own it and u no it ! The only things about this fic I own is Zaila and Tairo, oh and the story line.  
  
It Starts  
  
Link stood, horrified, how could this have happened ?  
  
The beautiful pearly white walls of the castle has been blackened by layer upon layer of soot and ash which sailed up on the up-drafts from the churning pit of lava beneath it, and even though the sweltering heat was enough to scald the skin from your bones a layer of ice and rime covered the charred marble blocks.  
  
The screaming winds howled around the black, spiked turrets and battlements and dark arrow slits peered like eyeless sockets upon the damaged world around it. The evil that cloaked the place was infectious, like a disease that seeped into everything around it, transforming it into a ruin, a mere shadow of its former self. The stench of sulphur choked the surrounding area of once lush grass. Link coughed and covered his mouth, almost passing out from the heinous gas.  
  
He took determined steps forward, enough was enough.  
  
So far Ganondorf had caused him to gather the stones, loose his childhood in the Sacred Realm, loose the one he loved and destroyed his homeland. The time had come for the ultimate showdown.  
  
Link stopped, and cursed loudly. It was all very well being courageous and willing to fight, but what good was that if he couldn't even get into the castle ?!  
  
"Ahh ! Fuck !" he yelled furiously, there was no bridge of any kind, no way across. He spun on his heel, too quickly and he fell backwards towards the lava. His heart raced. No ! He had come this far to get too clumsy and fall to his burning death. His eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Ow !" He yelled, he had fallen backwards and landed on something solid, he looked down and gave a yelp of surprise. He could still see the lava below him, but through a misty white haze. Shakily he stood up, a bridge had formed, he heard the voices of the six sages.  
  
"We have provided your means of entering the castle, the rest is up to you Hero Of Time."  
  
Link smiled, he drew his sword and entered the castle, even though he firmly kept his eyes focused on the way ahead, carefully not looking down.  
  
Evea drew her sword as she felt him approach, she stood in a circular room in the main column of the tower, he had spent a considerable time breaking each of the six seals that made up the force field surrounding the entrance to the tower, and then he had taken his time in getting past all the obstacles on his way up.  
  
She glared at the door along the shaft of her weapon. Her hair had been braided into a loose plait to keep it out of her eyes which burned fiery red. Her father had told her to kill him, and kill him she would. That scum wouldn't stand a chance, not against her, her the Princess of Darkness. To think, her foolish father had picked her pathetic sister to go to the castle, he would have had much greater results if he had chosen her. But it didn't really matter now, the end would be the same.  
  
She smiled, baring her pointed teeth in anticipation as she heard his footsteps, they drew closer.  
  
Link had secured the last cork in the neck of the bottle, he had replenished his supply of fairies and potions, and restocked on arrows. He drew his sword, knowing that there was going to be one last battle beyond that door before he reached Ganondorf.  
  
He approached the heavy wooden door and opened it.  
  
"Zaila !" He said surprised, as he saw her standing there, he barely had time to raise his sword to block hers as it came swinging for his head.  
  
"Who is Zaila ?" She hissed.  
  
Link cried out in effort as he kicked her off him, she fell backwards, and quickly scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Zaila, stop this !" He yelled as she came at him again, her sword thrust towards him, and he deflected it. "This is madness, I know this isn't you Zaila !"  
  
"I am Evea, who is Zaila ?!" She yelled , the air thrumming as her blade sliced through it at great speeds.  
  
"You are !" Said Link, as he rolled to the side.  
  
"I am Evea, Princess of my fathers kingdom, I am the Mistress of all Darkness!"  
  
"You, are the woman I love, Zaila." He said.  
  
The two separated momentarily, each catching their breath.  
  
"The one you call Zaila died that day on the shore of Lake Hylia, when you took her heart and crushed it." She spat, "I am the result, and I am your death ."  
  
She lunged forward, her sword moving so fast that it gashed a ditch into Link's cheek, red blood oozing from the marred flesh and trickling down his neck.  
  
"Where is the real Zaila, I refuse to believe that she is gone !" said Link.  
  
"Well, she is, live.. or die with it, Blondie !" She yelled.  
  
Link's face lit up, he smiled. Evea paused, confused.  
  
"I knew it." He said, "That's what you used to call me, isn't it, Whitey ?"  
  
Evea snarled and swung her sword at Link's neck, he blocked and pushed her backwards, at the same time his own blade swept over her shoulder, slicing the flesh and some of the muscle deeply. She cried out, dropping her sword, and clutched her now useless arm as blood wept from the wound and splashed onto the stone floor.  
  
"Now," Said Link, sheathing his sword, "You will listen to what I have to say."  
  
Evea glared at him, her free hand trailing towards she kept her dagger in her boot.  
  
"Zaila, from the moment I met you in the market place, you intrigued me, gradually I started to fall in love with you." He said, not noticing her hand, his eyes merely boring into hers.  
  
"I never loved Ruto, I never even proposed to her. When you followed me into the Temple of Time seven years ago, you must have seen those three stones. I needed them to open the Door of Time and enter the Sacred Realm, one of them was the treasured possession of the Zora Princess Ruto. I saved her from Lord Jabu Jabu's stomach and in return she gave me the Spiritual stone, she only told me AFTERWARDS that it was considered the Zora's engagement ring."  
  
Evea's eyes were growing darker by the second, Link's spirit soared as he realised that they were turning black, very slowly as his words gradually sunk in. But there was still some evil there. Suddenly Evea lunched forwards, the dagger raised, preparing to bring it down through Link's chest, he gasped, he had no time to draw his sword.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, her eyes were black and her hair was white. Zaila dropped the knife and fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Link," She said, "I-I'm so sorry !"  
  
He blinked in surprise, then knelt next to her, still unsure if this was really Zaila, she raised her black eyes to his, and after a second of staring at each other, searching the other's soul, Zaila threw her good arm around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
His hand ran slowly up and down her back, he couldn't think of anything to say, he just comforted her.  
  
"We can't waste any more time, it ends tonight, one way or another." Said Link, as he helped Zaila to her feet. She shook her head.  
  
"Link, you can't beat him. He is far too strong...and besides..."  
  
"Look, don't worry, I will kill the Bastard ! Please, you have to believe in me." He looked at her, his gorgeous blue eyes sinking into her own black orbs.  
  
She hesitated, she knew what would happen if Ganondorf died....for a second, there was a small amount of fear..but then, she shook it away, what was her life anyway ? One life to save this land was worth it. She nodded.  
  
"I believe in you." She whispered. Link smiled and kissed her tenderly, before pulling her up, towards the huge gold plated door, and frowned, it was locked and he didn't have a key.  
  
Zaila smirked and shoved him aside.  
  
"Shift Blondie." She said, and unhooked a gold key from her belt, she slid it into the lock and turned it, there was a creak in protest as the door swung inwards. Organ music filled their pointed ears, and they stepped into the vast room, where the fate of the land would be decided.  
  
Wild-Roze: YAY ! Would you look at that for short ! MWAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH !!!!!!! Ahem! Sorry about that. Anyway, Review, ^_^. The BIG fight, in da nxt chappie! (I'll try and make it longer, no promises tho) 


	14. The King's Deceit

Wild-Roze: Hi Ppl who read mah ficcy! 1st of all........ SORRY !!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating more quickly, well u noe, ldz of stuff has kept me busy, and I've concentrated on 1 of my other fics l8ly, as you might have noticed.... Yeah, ok, well, good things come to those who wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games, but I do own Zaila and her horsy worsy Tairo, and this plot, so there ! HAH !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The King's Deceit  
  
The vast room was situated at the very peak of the tower. It was huge. It's four walls were laced with delicate stained glass windows, and gold leaf covered the ceiling. A rich red, square carpet sat in the centre of the room, leaving a space of several meters between it's edge and the wall. At the opposite end of the room, a vast, elaborate and very beautiful organ stood, its funnels, which amplified the sound ten-fold, almost touched the high roof. The organ stood on a raised dais, and sitting before it, playing the hauntingly calm and sweet melody was Ganondorf. Above him floated the blue sapphire gem, Zelda's prison, the beautiful young woman saw him and hope filled her lucid, blue eyes.  
  
"Link !" She cried in joy.  
  
Ganondorf, slowly stopped playing, he chuckled, a hint of madness etching his voice, he stood, and spun around so his black cloak flapped dramatically around his heavily muscled frame.  
  
Link drew his sword, watching the King in apprehension, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Zaila awkwardly holding her own sword, he hissed in regret for harming her arm, she would have been very useful in the battle, but now it would be more likely for her to get in the way, but he said nothing.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems that my influence over you has faded my dear." He said to Zaila.  
  
She snarled, hitching her sword, ignoring the blood that still flowed from her shoulder.  
  
"You'll never control me again! Let my sister go, or I'll kill you !" She yelled.  
  
Ganondorf, laughed outright at that statement. Clearly he didn't think Zaila as much of a threat. She growled in fury, preparing to run at him, but Link's hand held her back, he shook his head warningly, and for once she did as she was told.  
  
"My dear, you are no match for me, you know that!" He said, The remark injured Zaila's pride, but Link stepped forward, drawing the King's attention to him.  
  
"Enough talk Ganon, either fight me, or surrender now!" he challenged.  
  
"A bold statement, boy!" he snarled. "But can you back it up ?!" He raised his hand, sending a ball of fire straight at Link. He managed to raise his shield in time to stop the blow, but the force pushed him back several feet and his shield felt hot on his arm. When he lowered it, he saw Ganondorf smirking at him.  
  
"Link, get to the edge of the room !" Yelled Zaila suddenly. Link's eyes widened, he saw what the King was going to do, he was rising his balled fist high above his head. Link and Zaila split, they each ran to a different corner. Before Link got there, Ganon brought his fist down with crushing force, the shockwaves travelled out like ripples, shacking the very foundations of the building, sending slabs of the floor thundering down to the room below.  
  
The one beneath Link shifted, and dropped, his stomach lurched and he threw his hand out, just grabbing the edge of the floor. He managed to haul himself up, and managed to stand, he looked over at Zaila, and then back at Ganon.  
  
He laughed insanely, and floated up into the air, in a display of raw power, the organ faded from view, and the ceiling and walls dissipated. A chill howling wind suddenly consumed Link as the walls fell away. Everything turned grey as all the finery of the gold walls, coloured glass and lush red carpets vanished. Above him stormed the thunderous turmoil of the grey storm clouds that hulked over the land, glaring down at the four below. Zelda's transparent prison floated yet higher to give the fighters room.  
  
Once again Ganondorf brought his fist down, hoping to throw the two off balance so they fell off the edge of the building, but they were able to stay on their feet. A select few of the slabs of rock which wade up the floor, all remained firm, forming a small square in the centre of the room. The gap between where Link stood and the solid square was just small enough to be bridged by a good jump, he growled up at Ganon who turned in the air to face him, not even bothering to consider Zaila worth his time.  
  
Link watched him warily, unsure of what to expect. His answer came soon enough. The King suddenly raised his hand, a ball of deadly, white energy forming in his palm, without hesitation he hurled it straight at Link. With no time left to think, Link could do nothing, the ball hit him hard in the chest. Fiery electricity crackled over his body. He cried out, not so much in pain, but.... It felt like his energy was sucked out of him, and it felt almost disgusting to him, the ball tapped into his strength, drawing it away.  
  
When the energy faded, he found himself on his back, he shakily got to his feet, not hearing Zaila's worried shout. He snarled, if that happened a few more times, all his energy would be gone, he wouldn't even have enough to move, and the King could take his sweet time in killing him. he had to stay more alert, the fate of the land rested on his shoulders.  
  
Again Ganondorf raised his hand, and again he threw the ball of energy towards Link. It surged forwards at frightening speed, Link had no idea how to block it, his raised his sword in impulse. He saw the bright ball hit the sword, and then ....... It flew back towards Ganon, taking the Master of evil by surprise. He saw the same energy absorbing pain consume the man.  
  
"Link! The Light Arrows !" Yelled Zelda from above.  
  
Link understood. He whipped his bow from his back, and in seconds had an arrow strung, it blazed with fiery glory, burning with a righteous magic. He let it fly, and it struck true. Ganon screamed in pain. He dropped to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Instantly, both Zaila and Link and jumped the gaps and hacked at the King, trying to find a way past his coal black armour.  
  
Zaila swung her sword, catching a small patch of skin on her father's waist, drawing blood. She hissed slightly in pain, clutching her own side, respective to where she had just gouged him. She ignored it, and continued trying to prick her way past his defences.  
  
"Back!" yelled Link suddenly. They turned, managing to get back to their corners, before Ganon's fist sent more of the floor tiles, thundering down. Link cast an eye over at Zaila, she was panting slightly, and she seemed to wince every now and then. He guessed it was because of her arm and guilt washed over him.  
  
A manic laugh sounded from Ganondorf, and Link's gaze snapped back to him.  
  
"You little fool!" He hissed. "Did you really think I would take to precaution? Hah! You won't kill me! Even if I stripped away my armour and produced you with my bare back!" Taunted the King.  
  
Zaila's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Link, don't listen to him! everything that man says is a lie !" she howled to him.  
  
Ganon laughed, and slowly drew a dagger from his side, then, holding up his hand, he placed the blade on the flesh.  
  
"Now, Boy! Watch, and see why you can't beat me!" he hissed. Suddenly he dug the dagger in deeply and ran it across the back of his hand, gouging the flesh deeply.  
  
There was a cry of pain, but it didn't come from Ganon, Link looked over, Zaila was clutching her own hand, the same one that Ganon had cut, she managed to grind her teeth against the pain, but the damage had been done.  
  
"You see..." said Ganon mildly, replacing the blade, letting his blood drip to the cold floor. "My insurance is my daughter. She didn't tell you for fear that you would refuse to fight, isn't that right my dear?" he asked Zaila.  
  
"He's lying !" She yelled.  
  
Ganondorf's reply was to dig his nails into the fresh wound and scrape them along it, almost going as deeply as the muscle. Zaila couldn't help it, she cried out again, cradling her hand.  
  
Link snarled.  
  
"You coward !" he shouted fiercely at Ganon, who merely laughed, digging his nails deeper, causing Zaila to yell in pain.  
  
"Stop it !" yelled Link, fury was fogging his vision, all he wanted to do was kill Ganon, but how could he? The ball of energy bowled him backwards, drawing out a little more of his energy, he snarled in pain, but managed to stagger upright.  
  
"Fight me if you can boy !" Taunted the man. "I knew that Zaila wouldn't be able to beat you, so if you kill her, it doesn't affect me, but if you kill me, she dies too !" His voice was victorious, he knew he had already won.  
  
Link bowed his head in defeat, he couldn't win.  
  
Wild-Roze: HAH ! Well, you know last time I said I was going to try and make this 1 longer ? HAH! Well its even shorter than the last 1, but oh well ! XD Sorry bout that, and It'll probably be yonks before I update again, but I will try to do it soon, I promise, I've set myself a deadline to finish all my fics before I turn 16, so that's on the 24th October, so I had better get a move on. Blagh! Anyway, review ! ^_^ x x x 


	15. A Love Without Words

WR: ha! Well, I said in my last authors note that I would finish my fics by the time I turned 16 … hmm…. Well.. this October I'll be turning 18… I guess I didn't quite keep to my deadline… but hey.. I don't care. Soo, I cant remember where I was taking this fic really, I have a vague idea, so I'll do what I always do in these situations… and start writing. Lets see if I've improved at all over the last two years hmm? ;) Happy now Xin?

* * *

Link's shoulder's sagged, and he felt the numbing chill of defeat wash over him, seeping into his heart and soul. 

"Link!" Zaila's scream could not even penetrate the guilt that was clouding his mind. Hyrule would fall, all because he was too weak to protect it… as well as the one person he loved. Suddenly a blinding agony engulfed him, which brought him crashing to his knees, and howling in pain. He felt like his eyes must be on fire, and a million evil knives were gouging his flesh, he could see nothing but white hot flames.

Suddenly it vanished, and air rushed into his lungs, and he fell forwards, his trembling arms barely supporting him. He had barely enough energy to raise his head, he could not even look his enemy in the eyes. Suddenly there were pounding foot steps, which stopped beside him.

"Link! Get up! Fight! You must help me to destroy him Link!" Zaila said, standing firmly beside him.

Link forlornly shook his head and looked at her. She was so beautiful, the thought of losing her was enough to cause his throat to constrict painfully.

"I can't. He's won Zaila…" he muttered. "I can't lose you, not now."

He cried out as her boot slammed sharply into his ribs, at wasn't all that hard, but in his weakened state, it knocked him easily onto his back, groaning in pain. In an instant she was crouching beside him.

"Link, you cannot sacrifice all of Hyrule for one life, you know that." She said.

Above the two Ganon laughed and watched the sentimental scene, taking his sweet time, victory was surely assured to him.

"I love you Zaila…" Link breathed, "How can I kill him knowing what I know?"

"Stop being so damned stupid Link!" She screamed. "Do you really think he'll let us live? Either we surrender, and are killed at his leisure, or we fight, and give Hyrule one last chance at freedom!" She shouted. Then her expression softened, and she leaned forward, her nose almost touching his. "In the end… I die either way. But you Link.. you have a chance at life, and if you refuse to take it.. I'll die with a broken heart." She kissed him lightly, then drew away again.

Link looked at her. His warrior woman. She was a strong fighter, and she would never give up…. And neither would he!

Gradually he got to his feet, and faced Ganon, beside her. However, he had barely regained his balance, when a chilling voice muttered above the wind.

"Enough, I grow tired of this…"

Seconds later the final blast struck his chest. A blackness closed over him. He fought for air, yet it felt like it was slowly being sucked from his reach, his limbs felt like dead weights, he was barely aware of the fact that his body had slammed back to the ground. He heard his heart beat slowing in his ears, and a peace descended over him. He lost the will to fight. Then, ignoring Zaila's sobbing screams, he slipped away into a cold pit of silent death.

Suddenly he felt energy coursing through him, he rushed back from oblivion, his chest heaved and his eyes shot open, to see her horrified face over him. He had never felt stronger and within seconds, had leapt to his feet, his sword held steady, and awaiting the next blast. Zaila's black eyes slipped slowly to the now empty bottle at his waist… a faint magical trail still left from the path of the fairy. Link was far from finished.

"We take him together." He muttered to her, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded and smiled, her face full of warm love.

Ganon snarled and raised both of his arms. The pair frowned and watched as the monstrous attack was slowly formed between the hands of the Dark Lord. A vast, black ball of energy, which crackled with the power of the sun loomed, and it was meant for them. With a roar of effort, Ganon launched it towards them, and the two warriors watched at hundreds of beams separated and all shot towards them.

"Get down!" Yelled Link, and shoved Zaila to the floor as hard as he could. His weapon glowed with energy, and as the deadly attacks drew close, he swept his sword around, catching each one, and sending them sailing back to their host. Ganon howled as the crackling, fiery balls slammed into his torso, and they were closely followed by an arrow, drenched in Light energy, which slammed into his breast, bringing him into a kneel.

Link dragged Zaila to her feet, and, still clinging to her leapt across the gap. His hand squeezed hers, and a silent message passed between them, a love which words could not describe, a thousand murmured nothings, and a warmth with touched their souls was spoken in seconds through their eyes. He raised his sword… the point hovered over Ganondorf's neck, where there was a chink in his armour. He paused, tears blurring his vision, his hand clasped around hers, love raging amok within him… then, he brought the blade down, in one clean swoop.

Ganon threw his head back and howled in agony, twisting away from Link, who wrenched his blade from the man's body. Yet, at the same moment, Zaila's own body convulsed in agonising spasms. Her had yanked out of his own metal grip, and she stumbled backwards, scrabbling at an invisible wound in her neck. Then, her foot met nothingness, and she toppled backwards over the edge, and plummeted into the room below.

As she fell, her insides roiled with crippling pain, and victory. They had won, her father would die, she knew it. A gloom was descending over her… but then, out of the darkness a gentle hand gripped her fingers. Through a vague, blurred vision, she saw Link. He was falling with her, having leapt after her in desperation. He managed to grip her and pull her close to him. He wrapped her arms around her, taking her pain into himself. Then they hit the floor below. Link yelled in pain as the force jarred through his legs, and her rolled to the side, taking her limp body with her.

Around them the building began to rumble, but Link didn't care, her hugged her to him. She was still breathing, and must have been in indescribable agony. Suddenly a pale blue aura surrounded them. It lifted their tired bodies, drawing them upwards, back up to the fighting arena. He closed his eyes. What horror would be awaiting them up there? They could snatch no respite from the endless nightmare which was their lives. Not even in the deepest depths of their torture, there was no brief moment which they could call their own.

"You are everything to me Zaila." He breathed quietly, his gauntleted hand gently stroking her white hair. He closed his eyes for a second, then readied himself to face Ganon again.

However, when the pair flew into view of the platform, Link's eyes beheld someone they were not expecting. Zelda stood, unharmed beside the fallen body of her lifeless father. She raised her hand, her magic gently lowering them to stand beside her.

Link's eyes detected no movement from Ganon, not even the rising and falling of his chest. Seeing this he cried out in dismay and turned to look into Zaila's face. Her lips were slightly parted, and she lay still, cradled in his arms.

"No…" He breathed, and sank to his knees, crushing her to him, his face buried in her neck, hoping that perhaps, somehow this closeness would draw her back to him.

"Link, my sister has been through enough… are you planning on suffocating her too?" Zelda asked.

His head shot up. "What?" he hissed, the eyed the woman held against him, carefully. There was something.. very.. un-dead about her. Her skin glowed, and her eyes were lightly shut. He watched her chest, and gasped. There was a minimal rising and falling. Impossible!

"Here Link." Zelda held out her hand. Nestled in her palm was a small black crystal. Link frowned, he recognised it… he picked it up and looked back at her face. On her forehead, there was a pale scar, where the gem had sat until recently.

"It was through that stone, that Ganon was able to feed off her energy, and force his own pain and death upon her. As Soon as the Master Sword sunk into his flesh, I was able to use my own magic again. I called down the sages, and, with a great amount of power, we were able to draw that evil shard from her body." Zelda told him. "She is seriously injured Link, and she needs a healer."

He nodded, and stood up, raising her with him.

"I can do better than a healer, I still have one fairy." He muttered, reaching for the bottle at his waist."

"No Link," The Princess stopped him with a gentle hand over his. "You may still need it. Zaila will survive, for now she only sleeps, but you may have more fighting to do, and she would never forgive herself if you died now on her account."

The logic went against everything Link knew, but he complied.

Suddenly a shudder ran through the building, almost knocking the two off their feet.

"What now?" Snarled Link.

"Now," muttered Zelda, "We run!"

* * *

WR: Well whoever said anything about it being long? I have a lot of work to do, so.. it may be another two years till another update :P bai bai now. 


End file.
